Blanca Nieves
by Kilunni-chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado porque al final de la historia Blanca Nieves siempre se queda con el príncipe? ¿Que tal si lo cambiamos un poco? ¡Hagamos de Blanca Nieves una historia totalmente diferente!
1. Capítulo 1: Me gusta tu sonrisa

**Aquí les traigo mi primera historia, si, se estarán diciendo en este momento, ¿Blanca Nieves? que infantil. ****Bueno, la verdad todo surgio porque cuando era chica (más de lo que soy ahora) mi abuela me regaló un gran libro de cuentos (podrán imaginarse cuan grande es para que aún le llame así), hace poco lo tomé para distraerme, pero me molesté mucho al terminár de leer el cuento de Blanca Nieves, ¿Porque al final ella se queda con el principe? digo, ni le conocia ni mucho menos, y además, ¿Donde quedó la mamá biologica de la niña? yo no me creo eso de que murio un año después de que naciera su hija, ¡Si la mujer tenía buena salud! además, ¿Hasta ahí llega la participacion del cazador? Si iba a salir solo una vez por lo menos que se hiciera notar, que fuera más apuesto, ¿No creen? Pues haciendo todas estas preguntas y conjeturas precipitadas fue como llegué a reescribir la historia a mi manera, espero sea de su agrado, y sin más que decir, les dejo con la historia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blanca Nieves<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Me gusta tu sonrisa.**

En cierta ocasión, a mitad del invierno, cuando los copos de nieve caían como plumas, estaba una reina cociendo mientras veía caer la nieve a través de una ventana que tenía un marco de negra caoba, y mientras estaba cosiendo y miraba la nieve, se pinchó un dedo con la aguja e inmediatamente cayó dormida durante 100 años hasta que llegó. . . ¡Esperen un momento! Ese cuento no es ¿Donde rayos dejé mi libro de cuentos? Muy bien, aqui esta. . . ahora sí, se pinchó el dedo con una aguja y cayeron tres gotas de sangre en la nieve, y como el rojo estaba tan hermoso en la nieve pensó:

"_¡Ojalá tuviera yo una niña tan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre y tan negra como la madera del marco!"_

Y fíjense que eso ya es pedir mucho, pero por la magia del cuento y un gran esfuerzo de producción al hacer los castings para "Blanca Nieves" la reina tuvo una hija tan blanca como la nieve, de labios tan rojos como la sangre y de cabellos tan negros como la caoba.

Al tratar de decidir el nombre de la niña, el rey y la reina tuvieron una pelea.

- La niña se llamará Blanca Nieves - afirmó el padre.

- ¡No! Se llamará Petronila – contradijo la madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ese nombre no es nada lindo.

- Así se llamaba mi tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-abuela - dijo la reina algo molesta por el comentario de su esposo.

- ¡Pero no se puede llamar así!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el cuento se llama: "Blanca Nieves" y no "Petronila" - le dijo el rey y después inquirió - ¿Qué acaso nunca leíste el titulo?

- Pues no lo necesito, ¡me ofrecieron el papel y acepte! Y nunca creí que mi molesto esposo participara en la obra también.

- ¡Pero esto no es una obra!

- ¿Entonces porque me dieron un guión? – preguntó agitando el libreto en el aire.

- ¡Esto no es actuación! ¡Y no llamaras Petronila a nuestra hija! – le arrebata el libreto – ¡vaya! Si es un libreto para la obra, ¿cuánto te pagan por esto?

- ¡A ti que te importa! ¿Y por qué no puedo llamarla así?

- Porque es un nombre feo - afirmó el rey.

- No sabía que pensabas así. . .

- Yo no sabía que tu pensabas así …

- ¡Quiero el divorcio!

Y el rey y la reina se divorciaron y la reina se fue a vivir a Hawaii y el rey obtuvo la custodia de la niña y le puso Blanca Nieves. . . un año después se volvió a casar, con una mujer tan bella, pero tan soberbia y orgullosa, que no podía aguantar que nadie la superara en belleza. Tenía un espejo mágico, y cuando se veía en él decía:

- Espejito, espejito, dime una cosa, ¿Quién es de estos contornos la más hermosa?

- ¿De verdad tengo que decirlo? – preguntó el espejo algo avergonzado.

- ¡Sí! O te golpeo con un martillo – le dijo la reina amenazándolo con el martillo en la mano.

- Tendrá siete años de mala suerte – le contestó el espejo muy confiado.

- Yo no me confiaría si fuera tu espejo tonto, ¡solo di lo que te pedí!

- Pero ese no es mi estilo.

- . . . – fulminando con la mirada a el espejo mágico.

- Ya va, ya va, no se enfade que le saldrán arrugas – carraspeando – Reina y señora, vos sois de estos contornos la más hermosa.

- Excelente – dije al tiempo que una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato de Cheshire aparecía en su rostro y se frotaba las manos.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó el espejo – ¿Cómo logra una sonrisa tan espeluznante como esa?

- ¡Calla espejo tonto! – gritó la reina al tiempo que le golpeaba con un zapato.

Y ella se sentía feliz pues sabía que el espejo le decía la verdad.

Blanca Nieves, sin embargo, creció y cada vez se volvía más hermosa, y cuando tenía 7 años lo era tanto, que ya participaba en las pasarelas de moda de la colección primavera – verano junto con las otras niñas de la compañía infantil de súper-modelos de la era medieval. Y por tanto era mucho más hermosa que la reina Monique; esta, un día preguntó:

- Espejito, espejito, dime una cosa, ¿Quién es de estos contornos la más hermosa?

- Hay pues vera, no me lo va a creer reinita, mejor sosténgase de lo que pueda porque esto la va a dejar IM-PAC-TA-DA – magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro silabas.

- No me salgas con esas cosas de tu revista barata de chismes, ya sabes que es lo que quiero escuchar.

- Bien, bien, usted es tan anticuada con esto, ya sabe que los tiempos cambian, y ahora ya nadie habla así, ¿realmente quiere que le diga la verdad?

- ¡Quiero que lo hagas! ¡Ahora!

- De acuerdo – dijo con desencanto el espejo y carraspeo antes de agregar – La más bella erais, reina, vos hasta ahora. Mas ya Blancanieves es más hermosa.

- ¡Blanca Nieves! ¿¡Blanca Nieves has dicho!

- Exactamente, pero no se me ponga así que yo se lo advertí, ande reinita, ya le dije que le saldrán arrugas.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó la reina que estaba verde de la envidia.

Desde ese momento, cada vez que veía a Blanca Nieves se ponía enferma de lo mucho que la odiaba y entonces tenía que guardar reposo y comer sopa de pollo hasta que mejoraba. Y la envidia y la soberbia crecían como mala hierba en su corazón cada vez más, de tal manera que no encontraba descanso ni de día ni de noche. Entonces hizo llamar al cazador.

- ¡Cazador! - se puso a gritar como loca hasta que recibió respuesta.

- ¿Porque tanto grito mujer? – preguntó un muchacho asomándose por la puerta.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Tú no eres el cazador. – dijo la reina algo extrañada.

- Pues es algo obvio que no, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y entonces quien eres, y donde está el cazador?

- Pues soy su hijo, hace unos días mi padre, el verdadero cazador, escuchó que en el bosque andaba una familia de lobos malvados, al parecer uno de ellos, el lobo feroz anda haciendo de las suyas, así que decidió ir y plantarse frente a la casa de la abuela de Caperucita Roja para esperarlo. Ya sabe usted que cerca de ahí hay muchos animales raros.

- Claaaro. . . ¡Y a mí que! ¿Ahora quien hará el trabajo sucio por mí?

- ¡Hola! – canturreo - Dije, soy el hijo del cazador. . . como su hijo puedo tomar su lugar y hacer su trabajo por él, de hecho por eso me mando aquí. Mi padre no quiso alejarse mucho del "hábitat del lobo"

- Bueno, el punto es que necesito tu ayuda, anda, se que puedes ayudarme con esto ¿verdad?

- Depende - dijo el joven y una mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

- Por favor – pidió la reina - solo tienes que llevarte a esa niña al bosque algo así como una cita, – hizo una pausa y luego agrego – tu eres joven cierto, y te interesan ese tipo de cosas. ¿O me equivoco?

- No, no lo hace, pero salir con una princesa no es algo a lo que aspira un chico como yo – contestó algo nervioso y con un leve rubor.

- No te preocupes, la princesa no es una persona a la que le interesen ese tipo de cosas. Además, eres muy apuesto y eso te da varios puntos – le guiñó el ojo y el hijo del cazador sintió como un escalofrío le recorría.

- De todas formas, ¿Qué gana usted con esto?

- Bueno, pues que durante tu cita la llevarás a lo más oscuro del bosque y ahí. . . – su voz se fue haciendo más grave conforme hablaba.

- ¡Eso si que no! – gritó ya fuera de sí.

- Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que tengo que decirte – le contestó la reina poniéndole cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Bueno, pues que más podrían hacer dos adolescentes en lo más oscuro del bosque?

- Bueno, algo así como, no sé, asesinarla.

- ¡Oh! Claro, asesinarla – respondió tranquilo hasta que se dio cuenta que la reina hablaba en serio - ¿¡Asesinarla!

- Claro, y después podrás traerme sus pulmones y su hígado como prueba.

- ¡No voy a matar a una inocente niñita!

- ¡No es una inocente niñita! Por lo menos ya ha cumplido sus 15 años. Hizo una gran fiesta la semana pasada.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de importante? De todas formas, ¿Por qué la asesinaría?

- Porque le debes lealtad a tu reina y porque si no lo haces el que morirá será otra persona – le dijo amenazándole con una daga que ocultaba en un cajón.

- Igual y podemos conversarlo, - le contesto al ver su vida en peligro - dígame, ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa?

- Muy bien, me alegra que hayas cambiado de parecer – sonrió.

El cazador, digo. . . el hijo del cazador, obedeció e hizo todo lo que decía la pequeña lista que le dio la reina Monique.

_Primer paso, deshacerse de los guarda espaldas de la princesa. . ._

Hecho.

Durmió a los guardaespaldas de Blanca Nieves con un somnífero tan potente que se quedaron tirados durmiendo durante semanas frente a la puerta; luego, intento entrar al lugar, pero como las montañas humanas estaban tiradas bloqueando la entrada y las ventanas estaban atrancadas no le quedó de otra que entrar por la chimenea.

_Segundo paso, entrar a los aposentos de Blanca Nieves. . ._

Hecho.

- Jo jo jo jo – dijo el joven cazador saliendo de la chimenea – Siempre quise hacer eso – pensó para sí con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Santa Claus? – pregunto una muchacha que posaba para cientos de pintores que había en la sala - ¿Ya es navidad? Llegó antes este año. ¡Pero hombre! Que has bajado mucho de peso, ¿estás a dieta?

- ¡No soy Santa! Y faltan seis meses para navidad.

- ¿Entonces quien eres tu querido? – preguntó acercándose mucho a él y tomándole las manos – Vaya que eres apuesto.

Y si que lo era. Alto, de piel blanca como aperlada, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda con un brillo de intuición que los resaltaba, una hermosa y blanca sonrisa; un rostro de facciones bien definidas. Su cabello era castaño, no muy corto y en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda un arete plateado.

Aparentaba unos diecisiete años.

- ¿Y entonces? – comienza a posar para los pintores junto con el joven cazador.

- ¿Qué quisiera saber? – posando con dificultad.

- ¡Sonríe! Si, así. . . bueno, en primer lugar ¿Qué haces aquí cariño?

- Pues, venia aquí para verla.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Blanca Nieves sonriente.

- A verla, a usted, a ti. . . a verte a ti - pudo decir al fin sintiendo como la sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas.

- ¡Qué lindo! Te sonrojaste – rio divertida para después preguntar - ¿Y porque venir a verme?

- Si le incomoda mi presencia puedo re. . . – fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase.

- ¡No! Quiero decir, no te vayas, no aún. Ya basta chicos – le hizo una seña a los artistas para que se retiraran – Es solo que. . . no me has dicho tu nombre – se excusó la joven princesa.

- Eso se arregla fácilmente – hace una reverencia – mi nombre es Richard. Y ahora que sabe quien soy me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

- Anda, con confianza, pregunta.

- ¿Está libre esta tarde?

- Claro que no. Pero por ti puedo hacer una excepción – voltea a ver a un hombre flacuchento con una carpeta – ¡Redmond! Cancela mis citas de esta tarde y suspende mi presentación en el desfile del palacio del reino vecino, también avisa a las cortesanas que no podré asistir a la fiesta de té.

- ¡Pero señorita! - objetó el mencionado Redmond.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le ofrece el brazo.

- Andando – le toma del brazo y se va caminando alegremente.

_Tercer paso, llevar a Blanca Nieves a un sitio donde no haya testigos. . ._

Hecho.

- Dijiste que iríamos a comer – se quejó Blanca Nieves con el joven de verdes ojos.

- Eso es lo que haremos.

- ¡Pero estamos a mitad del bosque! ¡Y no hay lindos restaurantes con guapos meseros aquí! – dijo haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos.

- Estamos en el bosque porque haremos un día de campo, anda, siéntate – la convidó Richard.

- Aquí no hay sillas por si no lo has notado.

Richard solo dio un gran suspiro, se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas y palmeó el lugar a un lado suyo invitando a Blanca Nieves a sentarse junto a él.

- No me voy a sentar en el suelo, ¡soy una princesa!

- Si, y yo un simple cazador, pero no ando por ahí gritándolo a los cuatro vientos ¿Verdad?

- . . . – la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada asesina al joven y se cruzó de brazos.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué propone su majestad?

- Bueno. . . – va y se sienta sobre Richard.

- ¿¡Pero qué. . .! – suspiro hondo y luego continuo – no importa, dime, ¿Quisieras tarta de frutas?

Blanca Nieves aceptó gustosa la invitación de su nuevo amigo, después de todo, el chico era verdaderamente apuesto y la tarta de frutas era uno de sus postres preferidos. Acercó la tarta y la puso sobre sus piernas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Richard había sacado su cuchillo de monte y lo tenía mucho muy cerca de ella.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Blanca Nieves se asustó tanto que dio un gran grito y luego le estrello la tarta de frutas en la cara a Richard.

- ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!

- ¡Querías asesinarme! – grito histéricamente.

- No. Quería cortar la tarta, eso era todo.

- ¡Oh! No lo sabía.

- Me di cuenta – exclamó Richard algo molesto.

- Déjame limpiarte – saca un pañuelo y le limpia el rostro, Richard estaba tan sonrojado por la cercanía con la princesa que pensó que debía distraer la atención hablando de cualquier otra cosa, pero lo unico que pudo decir fue.

- Gracias, lindo pañuelo.

- Si, es de colección, me lo obsequiaron en las pasarelas.

- Entonces creo que debería. . .

- No – interrumpió al ojiverde antes de que pudiera terminar – tengo cinco de esos, puedes quedártelo, además, ya lo ensuciaste.

Él le dirigió una fulminante mirada.

- Mejor nos regresamos al Palacio.

- ¡No! – exclamó, mejor dicho, grito el castaño.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió la hermosa princesa.

- Porque. . porque. . . – el joven se debatía entre decirle o no la verdad.

- Anda, cuéntame – lo instó a que hablara.

- Pues porque tú. . túyadeberíasestarmuerta – soltó de una vez.

- ¿¡Que cosa! – dijo Blanca Nieves sintiendo que le daría un ataque de pánico justo en ese momento.

Richard decidió contarle a Blanca Nieves lo que le había encargado su madrastra, de cómo la odiaba y de cuanto deseaba deshacerse de ella por lo hermosa que era. Realmente no sabía porque le contaba todo eso, tal vez había sentido lástima por la chiquilla o su hermosura lo había cautivado.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Blanca Nieves se asustó tanto que dio un gran grito y luego le estrello la tarta de frutas rojas en la cara a Richard.

- ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!

- ¡Querías asesinarme! – grito histéricamente.

- No. Te equivocas, yo nunca, en ningún momento pensé en hacer algo como eso. - de pronto el cazador se dio cuenta de algo - Siento que estoy viviendo esto otra vez.

- ¡Y eso que! ¿Porque ayudaste a mi madrastra?

- ¡Porque lo decía el libreto! Además que me amenazó de muerte – susurró.

- ¡A la porra con el libreto! – grito enfadada y repentinamente su actitud cambió a estar realmente nerviosa – ¿Ahora como escapo de la loca mujer que me persigue?

- Yo ya había pensado en eso, tengo unos amigos que pueden ocultarte por un tiempo.

- ¿En serio? Eso es tan lindo de tu parte.

- Aún no me lo agradezcas, seguro y te arrepentirás en cuanto los conozcas.

- No lo creo, tu eres muy agradable, y si son amigos tuyos también deben serlo – le dedicó una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo.

- Si esto. . . ¡mira! Aquí tengo un mapa, si lo sigues al pie de la letra no tardaras mucho en llegar a la casa de mis amigos – le entrega una hoja de papel algo maltratada y doblada.

- ¿Y mientras tanto tú que harás?

- Bueno, en primer lugar iré a la carnicería a comprar hígado de res, - dijo recordando lo que le había pedido la reina y haciendo una mueca - y después trataré de que la reina no descubra que sigues con vida. Con suerte no nos descubrirá tan pronto y me dará tiempo de escapar del palacio.

- Arriesgas mucho por mí ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Porque me gusta mucho tu sonrisa, y no me gustaría no volver a verla más.

- Gracias por todo – se acerca a él y le besa en la mejilla, provocando el sonrojo del joven. Después de esto, se aleja caminando por el bosque – ¡Adiós!

- No sé como fui a toparme con una chica así - comentó Richard una vez que Blanca Nieves hubo desaparecido entre los árboles.

_Cuarto paso, deshacerse de la princesita. . ._

Fallido.


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevos amigos

_Oola!_

_Estoy algo triste en estos momentos, y es que mi historia no ha recibido ni un solo review. . ._

_Pero aún así no me voy a desanimar tan pronto!_

_Es por eso que ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo de este "cuento"_

_Aquí presento nuevos personajes, ustedes saben, Blanca Nieves al fin llegará a aquella curiosa casa en el bosque, ¿Qué encontrará?_

_Por favor! Aunque sea un solo review, ustedes saben cuánto levanta el ánimo._

_Sin más, les dejo la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos.<strong>

Ahora estaba la pobre niña en medio del bosque totalmente sola, decidió comenzar a caminar antes de que anocheciera, sacó el mapa que le había dado Richard, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al comenzar a leerlo:

~ Una docena de huevos.

~ Harina.

~ Jugo de naranja.

~ Ejotes.

- ¡Ese tonto me dio su lista del mercado! – gritó furiosa Blanca Nieves.

Así, sin más por hacer, la princesa tuvo que caminar sin rumbo fijo toda la tarde hasta que le dolieron los pies y justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida. . . ¡TAN TAN! El lugar del que le había hablado Richard se encontraba frente a ella.

- ¡Sí! Lo logré - dijo dando saltos de la emoción – muy bien, muy bien, toquemos la puerta y veamos quien abre.

. . . TOC - TOC. . .

- ¿Qué? ¿Nadie piensa abrir?

cri. . . cri. . . cri. . .

- ¡Ya me harté! - Gritó exasperada.

Y Blanca Nieves tumbó la puerta. Entró sin hacer ruido, - algo extraño ya que había hecho bastante ruido al tirar la puerta de esa forma - y buscó una lámpara que pudiera encender para iluminar la casa, al observar mejor el lugar pudo notar que todo estaba tirado y fuera de lugar, en la cocina había trastos sucios sobre la mesa, la sala estaba hecha un desastre y en las habitaciones, que eran siete, había espadas, escudos y armas de combate tiradas por todo el suelo y ropa sucia sobre las camas y las repisas.

- ¡Uff! Qué horror, mejor veamos si encuentro algo comestible y después iré a dormir en la alcoba más ordenada que me encuentre.

Cuando el Sol estaba por ocultarse llegaron los amos de esa sucia pocilga ¡puaj! . . . .quiero decir, ejem, los amos de esa linda casa. Eran siete estudiantes de preparatoria que asistían a la mejor escuela de caballería de todo el reino, y tal vez hasta de todo el continente, La preparatoria Camelot. Entraron haciendo un gran alboroto, cosa que no despertó a Blanca Nieves porque ella siempre dormía con sus orejeras para no escuchar ruido alguno; de alguna forma, no me pregunten cómo, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su casa.

- ¿Quién destrozó la puerta al entrar? – dijo un chico pelinegro con mechones de color rojo, arqueando una ceja.

- Más importante, ¿Quién se sentó en mi lado del sofá? – dijo el que había entrado después del pelinegro, un rubio alto.

- Ese fui yo - dijo un tercero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Un muchacho de cabellos azules.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar! - gritó el rubio.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Aléjate de mí! – dijo mientras salía corriendo por el recibidor.

- Ya dejen de pelear, romperán algo – dijo algo preocupado otro joven, este tenía el cabello castaño largo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja.

- Como si se pudiera hacer más – agregó sarcástico uno de sus compañeros, un joven pelinegro.

- O-oigan, no deberían. . . – habló un joven de ambarinos ojos, pero fue interrumpido por un chico pelirrojo.

- Ya. No te preocupes por ellos, luego se les pasa. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a buscar algo de comer – y se fue directo a la cocina a buscar comida en la alacena.

- Yo, yo iré a buscar mi armadura para mañana – el muchacho de orbes color ámbar se fue a su habitación.

- ¡Quien fue el gracioso que se comió mi pan con mermelada! – gritó molesto desde la cocina el pelirrojo.

- Ni creas que fui yo – se defendió el de azulada cabellera aún huyendo de su compañero.

- ¡Yo sigo queriendo saber quien tumbo la puerta! – exigió el que había sido primero en entrar.

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Auxilio!

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – gritaba el rubio molesto.

- ¡Ya cállense todos! – dijo irritado el azabache.

- ¡Cállate tú! – le respondió el pelirrojo enfadado.

- ¿Tú no te habías ido por tu armadura? – preguntó el joven pelinegro de mechones rojos.

- Esto, es que hay alguien en mi habitación – se excusó el muchacho.

- ¿¡Qué! – exclamaron sus compañeros al unísono, dejando de lado lo que hacían.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación del muchacho de rubia cabellera, no el más alto, que seguía molesto con su compañero de azules cabellos; armados con sus espadas y con cacerolas y ollas en la cabeza a manera de casco entraron para ver que sucedía, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Blanca Nieves tendida sobre la cama durmiendo a pierna suelta. Al parecer no había ningún peligro, era tan solo una muchacha.

- Si no me equivoco. . . – hablo el de cabello negro.

- Tenemos visita – completó el de cabello largo.

- Es una chica – habló el pelinegro de rojizos mechones, quien parecía ser el líder.

¡- Ya sé que es una chica! – gritó el azabache quien se encontraba detrás del "líder".

- No grites, la despertaras, a nadie le gusta ser despertado. – habló el rubio alto reprimiendo un bostezo.

- ¿Seguro que es una chica? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?

- No lo sabemos, solo míranos, somos unos perdedores, díganme, ¿Cuál fue la última vez que estuvieron cerca de una muchacha? – comentó el de larga cabellera.

- . . . – el de azulada cabellera levantó la mano.

- Lady Magnolia no cuenta tonto – le dijo el pelirrojo.

- . . . – baja la mano.

- Debe. . . deberíamos dejarla dormir – dijo el más tímido de todos, es decir, el dueño de la habitación.

- Si, mañana averiguaremos quien es ella – sentenció el líder, luego, dirigiendo la mirada al rubio tímido, agregó – tu puedes dormir en la alfombra.

- Pero mi habitación no tiene alfombra.

- Busca bajo la ropa sucia – comentó el pelinegro algo fastidiado.

- Yo no quiero dormir ahí – se quejó el joven, pero ya todos se habían retirado y nadie lo escucho.

Y el pobre chico tuvo que dormir en la alfombra de su habitación porque una niña usurpó su lugar y sus amigos no quisieron aceptarlo en sus recámaras.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó Blanca Nieves y se dio cuenta de que 14 grandes ojos la observaban fijamente con mucha curiosidad, se asustó tanto que comenzó a gritar como loca y los golpeo a todos con un mazo que se encontró bajo su almohada, ellos fueron, sin embargo, amables con ella y en cuanto le quitaron el mazo de las manos y la hubieron amarrado con una cuerda, le preguntaron…

- ¿Tú eres una chica? – inquirió el de azules cabellos sosteniendo una bolsa de hielos en su cabeza.

- Aammm. . . eso me parece – le contestó arqueando una ceja – porque si no soy eso entonces no se que debería ser.

- ¡Vez! ¡Te lo dije! – hablo el de mechones rojizos.

- No le hagas ese tipo de preguntas a la muchacha – el de larga cabellera reprendió a su amigo, al de cabellos azules me refiero, por haber sido tan grosero.

- ¿Podrían dejar de mirarme como si tuviera tres ojos o me faltase la nariz?

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¿¡Cómo que quien soy! ¿Qué acaso no me conocen? ¿Es que nunca han oído hablar de la princesa Blanca Nieves?

- . . . – todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza.

Blanca Nieves dio un gran suspiro y después intentó preguntándoles otra cosa.

- ¿Conocen a Richard?

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Richard! – todos asintieron y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- Claro, ¡a él si lo conocen! ¿verdad? – dijo molesta.

- ¿Tú eres amiga suya? – inquirió el pelinegro líder.

- Sí, bueno, algo así, nos conocimos hace poco, él me envió aquí, dijo que ustedes podrían ayudarme, pero no veo como, sí son unos alfeñiques – se detuvo y luego continuó – Además, ¡me amarraron! ¡Eso no se le hace a una princesa!

- Tu nos estabas golpeando – se defendió el pelirrojo.

- Además. . . no somos unos alfeñiques – se quejó el peliazul.

- Entonces. . .

- ¡Somos caballeros! – menciono muy orgulloso el castaño de larga cabellera poniendose en pose guay junto con los otros.

- Apenas y somos aprendices – lo corrigió el rubio.

- Pero los mejores de la clase – mencionó el azabache.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y eso en qué mundo? - volvió a objetar el rubio.

- Pues, pronto lo seremos – se defendió el pelirrojo.

- Si, esto, una pregunta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Blanca Nieves? – preguntó el pelinegro ese de los mechones rojos.

- ¿¡Cuando me sueltan de aquí! – gritó histéricamente.

Como tenían miedo de que Blanca Nieves se impacientara y terminara por liberarse ella sola y que les diera una brutal paliza por haberla tratado así, la liberaron ellos mismos no sin antes hacerla prometerles que no les haría nada.

- Muchas gracias, ammm. . . ¿A quienes debería agradecer?

- ¡Oh! Es muy cierto, pero que modales los nuestros, no nos hemos presentado todavía. Mi nombre es Lancelot. – habló el muchacho, haciendo una reverencia.

A criterio de Blanca Nieves, Lancelot era un joven muy apuesto, de cabello negro, con varios mechones de color rojo. Le pareció reconocer un gesto de decisión en su mirada, ojos grandes y negros, nariz larga, poseía una linda sonrisa que dejaba ver una hilera de blancas perlas. De piel trigueña y estatura media. Le pareció que era de mala educación preguntarle su edad, así que simplemente estimo que tanto él como el resto tendrían la edad de Richard.

- Mi nombre, es Lamorak de Gales – el joven rubio, imitando a su compañero hizo una reverencia frente a la princesa.

- Lamorak era un muchacho alto, más que el resto de sus amigos, pero no demasiado, 1.82, le pareció a la princesa, de cabello rubio y ojos color azabache, muy atractivo, su nariz es recta un poco respingada, le pareció a Blanca Nieves que era una de esas personas que suele sonreír mucho, aunque lo hacía como si estuviese cansado.

- Yo – habló para hacerse notar y empujo a Lamorak del camino para poder postrarse frente a la princesa – soy Dagonet – terminó la oración y se acercó para besarle la mano a Blanca Nieves.

Dagonet, le pareció, era un chico muy especial, y no lo decía solo por el tan peculiar color de su cabello, que era azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos, era de la misma altura que Lancelot, y tenía un semblante de curiosidad en su rostro y una sonrisa burlona. No sabía si realmente así era su expresión o si es que ella tenía algo en el rostro.

- Percival de Gales – dijo inclinándose con algo de fastidio.

Es un chico de piel pálida, fina y, a los ojos de la princesa, suave, pues claro, ella es la experta en esas cosas. Sus ojos de un color muy peculiar, morado, con un brillo que le hacía ver lleno de vida. Cabello negro absolutamente, ondulado y algo largo. Delgado, pero no exageradamente, alto, aunque no tanto como Lamorak. En cuanto le vio, le llamó la atención, parecía ser muy serio, pero había algo en el que le atraía.

- Yo soy Galahad – se anunció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Esbelto, de cabello castaño oscuro, tan largo que le llega casi hasta la cintura, Blanca Nieves pensó que no había visto a ningún chico usar el cabello tan largo, ni siquiera ella lo llevaba tan largo, Galahad lo usaba amarrado con un listón por lo bajo, sus ojos eran de un color azul, casi cristalino. Su piel es blanca, él no era tan alto como los otros

- Gawain – dijo uno de los que faltaba por presentarse, simplemente alzó la mano para hacerse notar.

- Pudiste al menos ponerte de pie – comentó Lamorak.

El joven ni se inmutó por el comentario de su amigo.

El chico era pelirrojo, de cabello corto y alborotado, a Banca Nieves le dio la impresión de que nunca encontraba el peine por las mañanas, sus ojos son de color verde jade opaco y su piel era blanca como la de sus compañeros, y era unos centímetros más alto que Galahad, aunque la princesa no sabía si eso se debía a su cabello alborotado.

- ¿Y quién es el de allá? – preguntó Blanca Nieves viendo a el chico que aún no se había presentado.

- El es el dueño de la habitación en la que dormiste es algo tímido con las chicas, normalmente no se comporta así cuando estamos solos en casa – le explicó Lancelot.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí y preséntate! No vamos a estarte esperando todo el día – le dijo Percival molesto, como siempre.

- Yo. . . este. . . me llamo, mi nombre. . soy Tristán de Leonis – pudo decir al fin, completamente sonrojado.

- ¡Ay! Eres tan lindo – dijo Blanca Nieves con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Tristán es el segundo mejor guerrero de entre sus compañeros, por detrás de Lancelot y pasando a Lamorak, o eso fue lo que afirmaron los chicos. Es un chico muy apuesto, claro, igual que todos sus amigos, pensó Blanca Nieves para sus adentros, y al igual que todos ellos su piel es blanca, su cabello es rubio y tiene unos bellos ojos ambarinos y una nariz un poco respingada.

- Bueno, cuéntanos… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? – le preguntó Galahad intrigado.

- No mucho, solo que mi madrastra la malvada reina Monique, ha intentado asesinarme, enviando al cazador a hacer el trabajo sucio por ella, y bueno, como el cazador no se encontraba, fue Richard quien intentó hacerlo. . . vaya, y yo que creí que era una buena persona y que al fin nos llevábamos bien, bueno, la verdad creí que mi padre la había convencido para que pasáramos tiempo de calidad juntas, pero en fin, al final terminó enviando a Richard para asesinarme.

- Por lo que veo se acobardo – mencionó Percival.

- ¿¡Que acaso querías que yo muriera! – gritó ofendida la pelinegra.

- Solo fue un comentario – se defendió el de orbes morados.

- El punto es que me perdonó la vida y me dio un mapa para llegar hasta aquí, pero resultó ser su lista del mandado.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! Eso mismo me hizo a mí la primera vez que vine para acá - dijo Dagonet realmente divertido.

- Eso mismo nos hizo a todos – dijo Lamorak más dormido que despierto, quien se encontraba tumbado sobre un montón de ropa sucia.

- Levántate de ahí Lamorak – dijo Lancelot y luego volteó a ver a Blanca Nieves y le dijo – si te quieres ocupar de nuestra casa, cocinar, hacer las camas, lavar, coser, tejer, afilar nuestras armas, sacarle brillo a nuestras armaduras y tenerlo todo en orden y limpio te puedes quedar con nosotros y no te faltará nada.

- ¡Si claro! ¡Ni que fuera su criada! – se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada, aún destrozada – Si tengo que hacer todo eso para poder quedarme, prefiero volver al castillo.

- ¡No te vayas aún! – le suplicaron todos interponiéndose entre la puerta y la princesa.

- ¿Realmente crees que es mejor volver ahí que quedarte en el bosque con nosotros? – dijo Gawain.

- Anda, Lancelot solo bromeaba – aclaró Galahad.

- No-no nos molestaría tu presencia – dijo Tristán algo avergonzado.

- No, para nada, de hecho, sería un honor – comentó Lamorak entre bostezos.

- De acuerdo, me quedare – aceptó gustosa la pelinegra – pero desde ya les digo que tienen que hacer algo para mejorar este lugar. Tu plancha, – le ordenó a Galahad – tu lava, – le indicó a Dagonet – tu ordena – le dijo a Tristán – tu friega, – le apremió a Lamorak – vosotros, haced la cena – le gritó a Gawain, Lancelot y Percival.

- ¿Y que harás tu? – se quejaron los caballeros.

- Yo me sentaré aquí a descansar que con tanto mandar ya hasta me fatigue.

- No es justo – lloriquearon antes de ponerse a trabajar.

- Después de ese episodio, decidió que estaba siendo algo malvada con ellos así que accedió a ayudarles en la limpieza del hogar, hacia lo que podía con la casa, y la verdad no era mucho teniendo en cuenta que los que ahí habitaban no podían mantener la casa en orden por mucho tiempo. Por la mañana ellos se iban a la preparatoria, así que Blanca Nieves se quedaba gran parte del día sola.

- Prométeme que cuando vuelva mi ración de mermelada estará intacta – menciono Gawain algo receloso.

- Como la dejaste – le prometió Blanca Nieves y seguido de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Sí, bueno. . . ejem, ¡Andando! – sonrojado por el beso.

- Te-te extrañaremos – le dijo Tristán mientras jugaba nerviosamente con un extremo de su capa.

- Yo también – la muchacha abrazó a Tristán y después le besó la mejilla.

- Adiós princesita – dijo Galahad sonriente – te cuidas.

- Lo haré Galahad, te lo aseguro, igual tú te cuidas – se acerca a él y lo besa.

- No cometas ninguna tontería niña – le dijo Percival en tono serio.

- No soy tonta – se defendió la niña, y le besó la mejilla igual que al resto.

- Buena chica – le respondió Percival con una sonrisa de lado.

- Compermiso – Dagonet empujo a Percival y lo hizo a un lado – es mi turno – dijo y después paro los labios para que Blanca Nieves lo besara.

- Ni creas que soy tonta Dagonet – dijo la ojinegra y seguido de eso tomo el rostro de Dagonet entre sus manos y le beso la nariz.

Dagonet se alejó haciendo pucheros.

- Oye – dijo Lamorak y después bostezo – recuerda ser cuidadosa, no hables con extraños – concluyo y volvió a bostezar.

- Ya despierta Lamorak, no querrás que te reprendan – y seguido de eso beso al de rubia cabellera.

- Sabes que soy de los mejores – se defendió Lamorak.

- Aún no logras superarme – comentó Lancelot con una sonrisa en el rostro – Cuídate mucho Blanca Nieves, no quisiera que te ocurriese algo, temo por ti. . . todos lo hacemos.

- No se preocupen tanto, se cuidarme sola – besó a Lancelot y le sonrió – o por lo menos lo intentó – completó.

Todos los días era lo mismo, ellos se paraban haciendo una hilera frente a ella y ella le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y después de decirle que tuviera cuidado se iban con su morral al hombro y su espada en el cinturón.

* * *

><p><em> Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. . .<em>

_tenía planeado que los fans de la historia hicieran preguntas a los personajes, ya saben, para conocerlos aún mejor, pero en vista de que aún no tiene fans la historia eso tendrá que posponerse._

_Nos leemos! '.^_


	3. Chapter 3: Richard

_Y aquí esta el tercer capítulo, _

_este me gusta mucho, _

_la verdad, toda la historia me encanta xD_

_Este no es tan largo como los otros dos pero digan que les traje algo_

_con eso de que nadie lee la historia. . ._

_soy la única lectora! (:_

_y eso no debería emocionarme Dx_

_Ok no importa, les dejaré la historia, disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Richard &amp; ¡El primer ataque de la Reina!<strong>

La reina, después de haberse comido el hígado de "Blanca Nieves", solo pensaba en que ella era, de nuevo, la primera y la más hermosa. Se puso delante de su espejo y le pregunto lo mismo de siempre.

- Espejito, espejito, dime una cosa, ¿Quién es de estos contornos la más hermosa?

- No pienso responderle a esa pregunta – dijo el espejo mágico.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo la reina irritada.

- Porque no le va a gustar mi respuesta y eso significa solo una cosa ¡Voy a sufrir!

- No, no te hare sufrir – trato de convencerlo la reina.

- ¿En serio?

- De verdad.

- ¿Deveras deveritas? – insistió el espejo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Deveras deveritas! ¡Ahora dime lo que quiero saber! ¡Ya! - le gritó la reina súper enojada.

- Conste, que usted dijo. La más bella de aquí sois vos, señora, pero aún Blanca Nieves es más hermosa.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible!

La reina estaba que echaba chispas, pues sabía que el tonto hijo del cazador la había engañado, ¡A ella! Y que Blanca Nieves estaba viva todavía por su causa. Entonces se puso a reflexionar en como matarla, y cuando hubo decidido algo, se disfrazó y se fue a la casa de nuestros queridos siete.

- ¡Hey! ¡Niña! Ábreme.

- ¡NO! – gritó Blanca Nieves desde la planta alta a quien fuese que se encontraba ahí afuera.

- Vamos, asoma la cabeza por la ventana, como puedes negarme el invitarme a pasar cuando ni siquiera sabes quién soy – argumentó quien se encontraba ahí abajo.

- ¡Oh! Claro que se quién es usted.

- Entonces… ¿Quién soy?

- ¡Un extraño! – gritó la de ojos color azabache.

- ¿En serio? – dijo en tono escéptico.

- ¡Sí! ¡Y me han dicho que no hable con extraños así que váyase! – dijo arrojando un costal de harina por la ventana.

- ¡Auch! – se quejo, el saco le había caído encima.

- ¿Ya se fue? – inquirió Blanca Nieves, que había dejado de escuchar a la persona con la que peleaba.

La muchacha se asomó por la ventana y vio que la persona con la que discutía hace unos momentos estaba aplastada por el saco de harina, y peor aún, esa persona era Richard. Corrió escaleras abajo y después RODÓ escaleras abajo, se tropezó al final de la escalera, dio piruetas en el aire, cayó, rodo, se levanto limpiamente y obtuvo puntuaciones de 10, 7, 9 y 5.5, por parte de los animalitos del bosque que se pusieron a discutir por el 5.5 que había dado el zorro, Renan. Blanca Nieves abrió la puerta y corrió hacia Richard que seguía debajo del saco de harina.

- ¡Richard! ¡oh! Lo siento tanto Richard, yo no quería, en serio… bueno, tal vez si quería… ¡Pero no a ti! – se excuso la princesa.

- No hay… problema, es bueno que estés preparada. ¿De dónde…?

- Es que Percival me dijo que debería. . . – no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida.

- Con eso me lo dices todo. De verdad que Percival es un hombre… humm… "especial"

- Ja ja ja, créeme, todos lo son, ahora entiendo porque son tus amigos, ahora más que antes.

- ¿Eso. . . eso fue un insulto? – inquirió pareciendo ofendido el de ojos verdes.

- Como lo quieras tomar – dijo la chica despreocupada.

- Bueno, para mí fue un insulto.

- Quién sabe, tal vez sean ellos los que resulten ofendidos.

- Eso si me hirió – dijo algo dolido el chico de castaña cabellera.

- Anda cariño, no te vas a molestar por algo como eso, ¿o sí? – dijo Blanca Nieves mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Richard en un abrazo.

- ¡Buena mercancía a la venta! ¡Buena mercancía a la venta! – gritaba un hombre cargando un gran morral.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la pelinegra.

- No que, quien, es un vendedor ambulante – le explico el ojiverde.

- ¿Ambulante?

- Sí, ¡Eso significa que debemos salir corriendo en este mismo instante! – gritó Richard.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto algo sacada de onda. ¿Desde cuando la gente debía huir de los vendedores? Vaya que al vivir encerrada en un castillo se perdía de muchas cosas.

- Porque si no el. . .

- Buenos días jóvenes, me parece a mí que ustedes son una joven pareja, una muy linda pareja debo decir, ¿Están casados? ¿No lo están? ¿piensan hacerlo o vivirán en unión libre? Bueno si deciden algo así creo que está muy bien, bueno, los tiempos cambian, si acerté, si no lo hice, ¡Qué más da! A quien le interesa. Lo que ustedes necesitan es comprar mi producto ¿Por qué?

- Demasiado tarde – le susurro Richard a Blanca Nieves.

- ¿No saben por qué? ¡Vamos adivinen! ¿No saben? De acuerdo yo les diré, pues es muy sencillo, la verdad, ¿¡Por qué no hacerlo!

- ¡Pues porque no se que nos está ofreciendo! – dijo la muchacha.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, como que no lo sabes, estoy seguro de que te lo mencione en cuanto nos presentamos, o es que no nos presentamos, eso es muy tonto ya que yo siempre me presento con la gente cuando recién la conozco o cuando les ofrezco mis productos, de acuerdo, por tu gran insistencia me presentare de nuevo contigo, esta es mi tarjeta – le pasa una tarjetita a Blanca Nieves y luego les da un apretón de mano a ambos – mi nombre es Rudolph Schmetterling Yen. . .

- Vaya nombrecito – susurro Richard.

- ¡Que acaso le molesta mi nombre! Porque mi madre lo eligió para mí con mucho amor, pero como sea no estábamos hablando de eso, ¡hablábamos de la oferta! La gran oferta que tendremos solo el día de hoy, ¡Solo el día de hoy! ¡El día de hoy! ¡Hoy! Y bueno como les decía es una oferta que no se pueden perder.

- Aammm. . . ¿podría dejar de gritarnos? – preguntó la niña de rojos labios.

- ¿Cómo que gritarles? Yo no les grito, ¿sabes por qué? Eso se lo debo a mi trabajo como domador de elefantes porque todos saben que los elefantes se asustan fácilmente y más si andas por ahí gritando como un loco desquiciado, ¡Y cielos quien sería tan tonto como para ponerse a gritar frente a una manada de elefantes hambrientos e irritados! ¡Sería como cometer suicidio! ¡Atentar contra mi propia vida y mi salud y arriesgar mi trabajo como domador!

- Pero nos está gritando en este momento justo.

- Además, ¿que no había dicho antes que usted era un vendedor ambulante? – inquirió el joven cazador.

- ¡Ni siquiera hablamos de eso niño! ¿Que no me has estado poniendo atención en todo ese tiempo? ¿Es que la política de la vida es demasiado complicada para tu pequeño cerebrito? Dime, ¿después cuando tengas que hacer una elección importante en tu vida como piensas hacerla con esa forma de pensar? A ver, ¿En estos momentos por cual partido político te inclinas?

- ¿Partido político? – preguntaron ambos chicos con una interrogación dibujada en sus rostros. ¡Era la edad media! Ellos no tenían partidos políticos, tenían monarquías absolutistas, ¿De donde había salido este tipo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Dios santo! ¿Que no saben por cual partido político tienen más afinidad? Claro está que yo prefiero el izquierdista, ¿Qué porque? ¡Pues porque soy zurdo! ¿Por qué otra cosa si no? Ahora díganme ustedes, ¿Cuál es el partido político con el que se identifican? ¿El izquierdista, el diestro, el azul o el del tomate?

- No lo sabemos.

- ¡Como que no lo saben! ¡Pero que si en esta vida no somos más que simples changos! Ya saben esos que se tiran cuesta abajo si saber por qué, es que así es este mundo, vamos tirándonos por la colina de la vida en toda nuestra existencia y ni siquiera tenemos razón para justificar lo que hacemos, por eso toda nuestra vida seremos simples monos sin encontrarle sentido a nuestras acciones.

- Hombre con sus locos razonamientos del porque de las cosas ya comenzó a asustarme.

- ¿¡Cuáles razonamientos! Estamos hablando de las ofertas, ¿no le dije ya que yo soy un vendedor ambulante? Pues como me va a escuchar si a lo único que le presta atención usted es a su noviecita que tiene a un lado, pero escuchadme por un segundo, les digo que no se arrepentirán, esta es una gran oferta y con razón ya que en estos tiempos de crisis en los que hasta un viaje en mula te cuesta una fortuna no pueden darse el lujo de gastar en cualquier tontería pero si en esta, la mía es la más grande y fabulosa tontería del mundo y les facilitara en gran medida su vida cotidiana, fíjense nada más que yo vengo desde muy lejos ofreciendo mis fabulosos productos, este bonito juego de ollas, cacerolas y sartenes, solo deténganse a mirar por un segundo estas hermosísimas sartenes de teflón en color sillón. . .

- Como habla este tipo – pensaba el muchacho aún abrazado de la princesita.

- ¿Color sillón? – preguntó la niña.

- Si color sillón el más bello color en este maravilloso mundo, porque este es el país de las maravillas ¿O me equivoco? Hace unos momentos me tope con la liebre de marzo y el gato de Cheshire, ¡Por dios es que es tan difícil ubicarse en este planeta! Bueno solo díganme, ¿les interesa? ¡Una fabulosa batería para cocina a un precio exorbitante! ¡Solo 15 000 costales de carbón!

- ¿Aún no se calla? Aún no se calla – afirmó en sus pensamientos - ¿¡Porque no se calla! – se preguntaba el chico mostrándose serio en el exterior.

- ¡Solo díganme algo ya! – gritaba el comerciante como loco.

- Digo que no nos interesa – le respondió el cazador.

- Que mal – fue lo único que dijo el vendedor para después golpearle en la cabeza con una de las sartenes.

- ¿¡Porque hizo eso! – le preguntó Blanca Nieves alarmada pero el vendedor le golpeo la cabeza con la sartén a ella también.

- Ahora ya has dejado de ser la más hermosa, y de paso, he logrado que este mocoso pague el haberme engañado ¡Mua ja ja ja ja! – gritó enloquecido el vendedor, que en realidad era la malvada reina.

Poco después, a la caída de la tarde, regresaron los siete casi caballeros a su casa, y se asustaron cuando vieron a su querida Blanca Nieves tumbada en el suelo, inmóvil, como si estuviera muerta.

- ¡Blanca Nieves! – gritó Tristán alarmado.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ella. . . esta. .? – antes de poder concluir la pregunta Dagonet fue interrumpido por Lancelot.

- ¡No lo digas! ¡Ella no puede estarlo!

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó el pelinegro de mal carácter mientras observaba a el chico que abrazaba a la niña.

- Dejadme ver – Lamorak se acercó a los dos para ver quién era el muchacho – ¡Es Richard! – dijo con asombro.

- ¡Blanca Nieves! – Galahad se acercó y tomó a la princesa entre sus brazos – mi linda muchachita, despierta, por favor, despierta – rogaba el ojiazul.

- Oye Richard – Percival pateaba a el muchacho esperando a que reaccionara - ¿Acaso no piensas despertar?

- ¿Realmente esperas que pateándolo así te responda?

- Sí, eso es lo que espero.

- Yo tengo una idea – dijo Dagonet con sonrisa perversa.

El castaño seguía rogándole a la princesita de negros y largos cabellos que despertara, cuando de pronto sintió como tres cubetazos de agua fría caían sobre él y sobre su querida niña, mientras tanto, otros tres cubetazos de agua fría caían sobre Richard.

- ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Esta heladísima! – Richard temblaba del frío.

- ¡Aaaaahh! – gritó Blanca Nieves y se quiso incorporar pero en ese momento su cabeza golpeo contra la de Galahad – ¡Auch! - se quejó.

- Me alegra tanto que te encuentres bien – le dijo Galahad aliviado y tiritando del frio.

- A todos nos alegra – dijo Dagonet.

Entonces todos los aprendices de caballeros fueron a abrazar a Blanca Nieves.

- ¿¡Y yo que! – gritó Richard algo molesto ya que se habían olvidado de él.

- Si, vos también puedes unirte a nuestro abrazo – dijo Dagonet en tono burlón.

- Al menos se qué clase de amigos son – comentó Richard molesto.

- Pues, ya sabes lo que dicen, las chicas antes que la amistad – le dijo Dagonet con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Eso no es! – dijo Richard antes de mandarle una fulminante mirada.

- ¡Hay! ¿Quién lo quiere? ¿Quién lo quiere? – le decía Lancelot en tono meloso – ¡Yo no!

- Dejadme en paz Lancelot – pidió irritado el de orbes verdes.

- ¡Huy! Que amargado – le dijo el pelinegro.

- Mirad quien lo dice – se burlo Gawain.

- ¡Escuchen! ¿Podrían soltarme? Me siento algo asfixiada - gritó Blanca Nieves quien se encontraba en el centro.

- Lo sentimos – se disculparon los chicos.

Después de que la hubieron soltado, todos menos Galahad quien seguía aferrándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo y que era observado con resentimiento por parte de los otros, ella les contó lo que había sucedido, que había llegado un vendedor ambulante ofreciéndoles un producto y que después los había golpeado con una sartén y los había dejado inconscientes a ambos, ellos le dijeron que nunca confiara en los vendedores ambulantes, pero Richard les dijo que seguramente se trataba de la malvada reina, eso solo causo que todos rieran y se burlaran de su "absurda idea".

Mientras tanto, la reina hacia su danza de la victoria en el salón de los espejos.

- ¡Sí! Soy genial, soy genial, soy genial – canturreaba la reina.

- ¿Querida que estás haciendo? – el rey entro sigilosamente a la habitación sorprendiendo a la reina en cuanto esta escucho su voz.

- Aaaah. . . esto. . . nada, nada de nada – dijo la reina nerviosamente.

- De acuerdo, si vos lo decís – dijo el rey enarcando una ceja – sabes, estoy un poco preocupado, hace semanas que no veo a Blanca Nieves.

- Dejadla, los chicos a esa edad son muy difíciles, ya sabes, tal vez solo se haya escondido en algún cuarto del castillo.

- ¿Por dos semanas? – pregunto incrédulo el viejo monarca, no estaba muy convencido de lo que le decía su esposa.

- Si, debe estar tratando de hacernos enfadar, pero ya luego tendremos tiempo para ir a buscadla.

- Pero amor, no creo que se encuentre en el castillo, ¿Recuerdas a los reyes del reino vecino? Han vendió para desposar a nuestra niña con su hijo, el príncipe Leonard, y como no la he encontrado les he mentido diciéndoles que se encontraba en el sagrado templo aprendiendo las virtudes de una reina.

- Pues que se quede así, lo que no sepan no les hará daño, ya luego la buscaremos y podrá casarse con ese tal Leonard, ahora dejadme que estoy muy atareada – y la reina saco al rey a patadas del lugar.

- No sabe cuánta razón tiene mi reina, pronto y si no se cuida, el rey encontrara a su querida niña.

- ¡Pero ella está muerta!

- Quien dijo que lo está, ella sigue viva, y vive allá abajo, cuidando la casa de esos mocosos.

- Rayos, sabía que debí haberle golpeado mucho más fuerte – se dijo la reina – pero no importa eso ya, ahora debo encontrar otra forma de deshacerme de ella.

Y con las artes de bruja que ella conocía hizo un peine envenenado. Luego se disfrazó de estilista y caminó a los siete montes a casa de los siete futuros caballeros, para su próximo ataque a la princesita.

* * *

><p><em>Olvidé decirlo ahí arriba, pero el personaje de el vendedor fue inspirado en un amigo xD<em>

_no diré nombres porque entonces podrían secuestrarlo_

_Dagonet: pff como si eso fuese a pasar_

_Calla cabeza de marcador! no sabes lo qe ocurre en el internet_

_Tristán: que es el internet?_

_Oh pequeño T, te lo explicaré después de que hayan aprendido a usar el sanitario ¬¬_

_Dagonet: es dificil! aun no entiendo como es que jalas la palanquita y. . ._

_No necesitas completar la frase, de todas formas despidanse chicos ^^_

_Dagonet/Tristán: Nos vemos! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Necesito un nuevo peinado?

_Oola! (: _

_Bueno, aquí traigo el tan esperado capítulo 4 ¡Yeii!_

_El tan esperado. . . Si nadie lee la historia, esperado por mi pff_

_Galahad: vamos, no seas tan negativa, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere ^^_

_Awww Galahad, por eso me encantas ^^_

_Dagonet: Galahad! y el resto de nosotros que! Es que no importamos? TT_TT_

_Claro! Si también me agradan Lancelot, Lamorak y Percival, y por supuesto el pequeño T _

_Dagonet/Gawain: Y nosotros que! TT_TT_

_Trstán: te he dicho que no me llames pequeño T (amenazando con la espada)_

_Glup! bue-bueno, creo que mejor les dejo la historia antes de que Tristán me deje imposibilitada n_n"_

_Disfrútenla!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: ¿Necesito un nuevo peinado?<strong>

Blanca Nieves había estado esperando a los caballeros durante un buen rato, pero aún faltaban algunas horas para su regreso, estaba muy impaciente pues le habían prometido que la llevarían a visitar el mercado. Ella había escuchado a sus sirvientes hablar sobre el mercado, por alguna razón ellos siempre se quejaban por el hecho de tener que ir ahí y realizar las compras para la familia real, pero la princesa de lacios cabellos había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de imaginarse ese maravilloso lugar.

Decidió tomar una siesta mientras Lancelot y el resto regresaba, estaba muy cansada por haber realizado el aseo en la casa, al ser una princesa no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, y pensó que el día que regresara a su palacio trataría de compensárselo a los sirvientes de alguna forma, ¡Si ella se sentía agotada de limpiar un lugar tan pequeño, no se imaginaba como se sentirían las personas que tenían que limpiar el castillo casi a diario!

Entró a la habitación de Lancelot, era el lugar más ordenado de la casa y tenía una ventana que daba al frente, así se daría cuenta del momento en que llegaran los caballeros. Aspiró profundamente el aire de la habitación y sonrió, sin duda alguna ahí olía justo como a Lancelot. Se recostó en la cama y poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

Un momento después de que se hubiera quedado dormida, pasó frente a la caso un hombre gritando realmente fuerte, provocando que la princesita se despertara de mal humor.

- ¡Arreglos de cabello a domicilio! ¡Un estilista en la comodidad de tu hogar! – gritaba la bruja disfrazada.

- ¡Cállese que no me deja dormir! – asomó la cabeza por la ventana la niña mientras se restregaba un ojo con la mano y bostezaba.

- Hay pero que veo, que niña tan linda la que se asoma por esa ventana, pero que hermosa cabellera.

- Gracias, pero los caballeros ya se fueron – dijo Blanca Nieves dudosa – ¿que busca hombre?

- No caballero, cabellera, de cabello y no busco nada en especial, solo estoy prestando mis servicios…

- Aaaagg, claro. . . – dijo una Blanca Nieves espantada por lo que le había dicho aquel hombre.

- ¡Ese tipo de servicios no! – se defendió - yo soy estilista, del tipo de persona que te arregla el cabello y demás.

- Haberlo dicho antes hombre, sí que me espanto, pero de todas formas no me interesa, así que ya puede marcharse de una buena vez.

- Pero que modales querida, mira que tienes un hermosísimo cabello negro, y a mí me gustaría mucho trabajar con él, vamos no desconfíes que soy muy bueno en lo que hago.

- Pero mis amigos me advirtieron que no dejara entrar a nadie.

- Vamos, no seas así niña, dejadme pasar, ya verás que en cuanto termine contigo te veras increíble.

- Supongo que podría. . . ¿Usted cree que necesito un nuevo peinado?. . . –para cuando se dio cuenta el hombre ya estaba dentro de la casa a un lado suyo, ella apenas habia bajado las escaleras.

- ¡Por supuesto! Te verás increíble y así impresionarás a ese chico especial – le guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias, pero en realidad son siete, muy especiales eso sí, ¿Cuando entró hasta acá? – preguntó asombrada ya que no se esperaba que aquel hombre entrara hasta la casa sin previa invitación.

- Eso no es de mucha importancia, ¿De verdad tenéis tantos novios? – Blanca Nieves iba a responderle pero el estilista se le adelantó – Como sea, no creo que debería entrometerme, ahora permítame usted que le arregle el cabello.

- Pero usted me da miedo – le dijo nerviosa.

- Hay niña, cuando aprenderás, solo déjate llevar, mira que la espuma es milagrosa – la conduce hasta el baño y le comienza a lavar la cabeza – después de esto te sentirás mejor, un corte de cabello no hace mal a nadie, te veras fabulosa cuando termine contigo querida – le afirmó el estilista en tono afeminado.

- Pues usted me sigue dando miedito hombre.

- Ay niña, no te preocupes, ni que yo fuera un loco demente. . .

- Pues casi – susurró la incómoda princesa de negra cabellera.

- De acuerdo, ahora dejadme que te cepille el cabello – habló el "estilista" después de haberle secado el cabello.

- Luego de que le lavó la cabeza, se la enjuagó y le secó el cabello con una toalla, la reina, disfrazada de estilista, se dispuso a desenredarle el cabello pasándole el peine, pero apenas le había metido el peine entre sus lacios y negros cabellos, cuando el veneno comenzó a surtir efecto y la muchacha cayó sin sentido al suelo.

- Tú, dechado de belleza – dijo la reina con su tono de voz normal – ahora ya te has muerto – y seguido de eso se marcho.

Por suerte, pronto el Sol se oculto tras el horizonte, lo que indicaba el pronto regreso de los muchachos a su casa. Cuando vieron a Blanca Nieves tumbada en el suelo como muerta sospecharon rápidamente de otro vendedor chiflado, pero Percival luego de haber reflexionado las palabras de Richard tras el último accidente que sufrió la princesa y haber revisado el libro de cuentos, les dijo que seguro y se trataba de la madrastra, luego la levanto del suelo y comenzó a examinarla hasta encontrar lo que le había causado eso a su querida princesita, y tan pronto como sacó el peine volvió Blanca Nieves en sí.

- Blanca Nieves – susurró Percival con alegría.

- ¿Pe-Percival? – inquirió la joven apenas abrió los ojos.

- Que gusto que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado por ti – le dijo el de morados ojos aún sin soltarla.

- A mí también me da gusto querido – sonrió Blanca Nieves aún algo afectada por el imprevisto ataque de la reina.

- Porque estás bien, ¿Estás bien, verdad? – insistió el pelinegro aún sin creerle mucho.

- Claro que lo estoy, tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza por la caída pero eso es todo, ahora que estás tú conmigo estoy mucho mejor – le aseguró la niña, lo que provocó el sonrojo del muchacho.

- Ejem – Dagonet carraspeó para hacerse notar.

- ¡Oh! Dagonet, olvide que estabas ahí – le mencionó el de orbes violetas.

- Claro, y creo que también te has olvidado de nosotros – mencionó Lancelot algo molesto.

- ¡Chicos! Etto. . . gracias por su ayuda, de verdad, muchas gracias.

- Vamos; Percival hizo todo, solo a él deberías agradecerle, nosotros solo nos quedamos parados aquí viendo como Percival se encargaba del asunto. Es todo un héroe. – comento Gawain que buscaba algo en la alacena.

- ¿Oye y tú que tienes Dagonet? – preguntó Galahad.

- Nada, no es nada – Dagonet intentó ocultar su enfado.

- ¿Seguro? Porque a mí me parece que estas molesto, muy pero muy molesto – comentó Lamorak al ver la actitud de su compañero.

- No me sucede nada, lo vez, - sonriendo exageradamente.

- De acuerdo, esa sonrisa sí que me asusta – exclamo Tristán.

- Claro y a quien no, oye, podrías participar en las obras de terror de la escuela y hacer el papel del psicópata que se quiere comer a los héroes – comentó Percival tratando de molestarlo.

- Escúchense chicos, parecen un montón de niños de kínder – les reprendió Blanca Nieves.

- ¡No es cierto! – exclamó un pelirrojo desde la cocina.

- Que si – insistió la joven pelinegra.

- Eso no, seguro y Gawain esta gritando porque ya casi no hay comida en la alacena – aseguró el de larga y castaña cabellera.

- Se suponía que tu, Tristán y Lamorak fueran al mercado y trajeran los comestibles – dijo Lancelot – ¿Puedo saber porque no lo hicieron?

- Lo siento Lancelot, pero. . . tú sabes, Lamorak se encontraba tomando una siesta y Galahad daba un paseo por el bosque - le informó Tristán.

- ¿Y no pudiste ir acompañado de alguien más?

- Lancelot, te recuerdo que el resto, contándote a ti, nos encontrábamos en el instituto siendo reprendidos por Sir Lucas tras haber inundado su salón de clases – le dijo el pelinegro de ojos violetas en un tono divertido.

- Rayos, tienes toda la razón Percival – admitió el pelinegro de rojos mechones – pero eso fue todo culpa de Dagonet.

- Pero oigan, deben admitir que fue divertido, sobre todo cuando Lady Magnolia quiso entrar al salón y abrió la puerta haciendo que toda el agua saliera por ahí tumbándola y empapándola por completo – comentó Dagonet y concluyo con una fuerte carcajada.

- Bueno eso es cierto, fue divertido – dijo Gawain que salía de la cocina para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos – además la razón por la cual vosotros también terminamos siendo castigados fue porque decidimos apoyar a Dagonet con esa tontería suya.

- Aquí el problema es que no tenemos para cenar, y mucho menos para desayunar – dijo Lancelot.

- No se preocupen chicos, puedo ver que hago con la comida que hay – ofreció la de negros ojos, tratando de levantarse pero Percival se lo impidió apretandola más contra su cuerpo.

- No, no te preocupes por eso, tu descansa, no deberías hacer muchos esfuerzos, además, no necesitamos que te encargues de la cena, ¿Quién crees que se ocupaba de eso antes de que tu llegaras? – le mencionó el pelirrojo muy orgulloso de eso.

- Percival, llevadla a sus cámaras – ordenó Lancelot.

- Pero Lancelot, ella no tiene habitación propia – objetó Tristán.

- Eso es cierto, en ese caso, llevadla a tu habitación, tu esta noche dormirás en el suelo – le dijo a Percival.

- Eso me pasa por buena gente – susurró el de ojos violeta intenso, quejándose de lo que le tocaba, a lo que Blanca Nieves solo pudo reír.

- Si tu quisieras podríamos compartir la cama - ofreció la princesa. Precival se detuvo en seco y su rostro se tornó de un intenso color carmesí al escuchar esa propuesta, después de unos segundos siguio caminando.

- Dormiré en el suelo - susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que Blanca Nieves le escuchara, agradecía internamente el haberse dado la vuelta o en ese momento el grupo de tontos que tenía por amigos estarían tirados en el suelo burlandose de su reacción. Después salió de la habitación con la niña en brazos directo a su habitación.

- Muy bien, veamos que tanto puedo hacer con esto – el de ojos jade volvió a entrar a la cocina seguido de varios de sus compañeros.

- ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? – le preguntó Lamorak desconfiado.

- Claro que si, ¿acaso no confías en mi Lamorak?

- Pues no tanto, después de cada noche en la que vos intentaste preparar la cena para todos, la cocina termino hecha un desastre; a veces con comida pegada a las paredes; a veces incendiada; y en diversas ocasiones la comida ha llegado a explotar en nuestros rostros.

- Si, si, si, mejor dejen de quejarse muchachos, eso es lo que tenemos, claro, si no quieren irse a la cama sin comer – mencionó Lancelot.

- Yo no quiero – lloriqueo Dagonet.

- Pues por mí no hay problema – dijo el rubio medio adormilado.

- Esto quedará magnifico – gritaba Gawain mientras buscaba en la alacena y tomaba distintos comestibles.

- Eso no suena bien – se quejaron la mayoría de los presentes mientras 2 ríos de lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que la madrastra volviera a acercarse a la casa de los jóvenes estudiantes, y Blanca Nieves no la paso tan mal con su ausencia, de hecho, estuvo mucho mejor, cualquiera lo estaría; ese tiempo que pasó en la casa de los chicos se la vivió mejor que todo el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en el castillo, todos eran tan amables y cariñosos con ella, tan atentos, más de lo que su padre lo era.

Los fines de semana Galahad la acompañaba a pasear por el bosque, de alguna forma siempre lograba hacerla sonreír; Dagonet constantemente se ofrecía a ayudarle con la limpieza, algo raro en él, pero era evidente que solo trataba de estar junto a ella de alguna forma, aunque claro, igualmente se divertían mucho gastándole bromas a los otros; Gawain siempre alagaba todas sus comidas, y estaba dispuesto a degustar cualquier platillo que ella preparara, en ocasiones intentaba cocinar el también, pero nunca resultaba algo comestible; Lancelot le dedicaba mucho tiempo, la escuchaba atentamente y ella hacía lo mismo con él, pasaban mucho tiempo hablado sobre gran cantidad de cosas y nunca se aburrían el uno del otro; Lamorak simplemente se dedicaba a acompañarla, cuando estaba con él no se preocupaba por encontrar algo que decir, ya que Lamorak disfrutaba mucho del silencio, o si no se quedaba dormido con ella entre sus brazos; Tristán era muy atento con ella, algunas veces leía para su querida princesita y otras tocaba su melodiosa flauta para alegrarla, había intentado enseñarle en varias ocasiones pero Blanca Nieves siempre terminaba dándose por vencida, de todas formas se lo agradecía mucho; pero Percival solía ser el más atento, siempre cuidándola y velando por su bienestar, la acompañaba al mercado y la protegía celosamente de cualquier cosa, era casi como su sombra, aunque ella solía decirle que era un paranóico.

* * *

><p><em>Y ahí quedo! xD<em>

_oh! que bonito, que bonito _

_y bien, Percival afortunado, que ahora tuviste la suerte de estar tan cerca de Blanca Nieves_

_Percival: no se a que te refieres_

_Buuu. . . eres tan indiferente, de todas formas, ya te tocaba, la vez pasada fue la oportunidad de Galahad_

_Dagonet: Nooooo! porque? porque yo no? y Percival nisiquiera se alegra por eso! TT_TT_

_Galahad: bueno, la verdad, no puedo negarlo, es que ella es una niña encantadora. ^^_

_Percival: la verdad es que si, fue agradable poder tenerla cerca mio (sonrie con suficiencia)_

_Dagonet: Nooooo!_

_Blanca Nieves: Chicos, podrian dejar de pelear por eso?_

_Dagonet: malvados malvados malvados, son unos tontos!_

_Percival: lo siento por ti _

_Blanca Nieves: chicos. . ._

_Dagonet: deja de sonreirme así! lo detestooooo!_

_Galahad: deberías dejarle, el no sonríe muy seguido ^^_

_Blanca NieveS: no me estan escuchando cierto?_

_Oh! bueno, mejor dejemosles peleeando, digo, son felices así ^^_

_¡Nos leemos! _


	5. Chapter 5: Recuerdos de Verano

_De acuerdo, _

_despúes de tanto tiempo. . . no crean que esta loquita va a abandonar su historia_

_que dijeron: ya se dijo cuenta que no tiene ni un solo review y ya se desanimo. . ._

_pues no! yo planeo seguir esta historia hasta finalizarla,_

_el hecho es que le tengo un gran cariño a esta pequeña creacción mia_

_de hecho, cree este capítulo que realmente no se veía en la historia_

_es dedicado a mis pequeños caballeros_

_Percival: que de pequeños no tenemos nada!_

_lo que sea Percival, el hecho es que es un capítulo especial, dedicado a su aniversario. . ._

_Dagonet: de novios! _

_Percival: aleja tus sucias manos de las mias! y deja de pestañear como damisela en apuros! arrgg_

_NO! de todas formas, uds ya me cansaron, mejor continuemos con el capítulo de hoy_

_Nos vemos abajo! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de verano.<strong>

- ¿Ahora a dónde vas? – preguntó Percival una tarde calurosa de verano.

- Al bosque, ¿a dónde más iría? – le respondió Blanca Nieves como si eso fuera muy obvio.

- No puedes ir sola, es peligroso.

- Lo sé, pero Dagonet y Gawain me prometieron que me acompañarían a pasear por el bosque, no deben tardar mucho, seguro y ya vienen.

- No deberías confiar mucho en ellos, seguro y Gawain está metido en la cocina preparándose algún tipo de estofado y Dagonet planeando las bromas que le hará a los profesores la semana entrante.

- Muy gracioso Percival, pero al parecer no somos tan predecibles, o al menos no tanto como tu – se defendió Dagonet que caminaba al lado de su pelirrojo amigo.

- Chicos, que bien que ya han llegado, aunque es algo extraño internarme en el bosque cuando no está Galahad conmigo.

- Tu sabes que le hubiese encantado acompañarnos, pero él en estos momentos se encuentra en la preparatoria – dijo Gawain tratando de explicar la ausencia de el castaño.

- De acuerdo, – dijo saltando a la espalda de Dagonet y gritó entusiasmada - ¡Vámonos!

- Aarrrgg, ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – se quejo el peliazulado.

- Pues, no tenéis un caballo para andar por el bosque, así que como mínimo, vos debéis estar presto para cargarme en vuestra espalda y llevarme a pasear.

- Muy bien Dagonet, creo que pronto podréis dar paseos a los pequeños en el mercado – se burló Percival y después soltó una carcajada.

- Percival, Dagonet, no quiero peleas, mejor vayamos todos a dar un paseo por el bosque – trato de convencerlos la pelinegra – ¡Arre Dagonet! ¡Anda!

- Qué bien, eres un gran jinete Blanca Nieves – mencionó en tono divertido Gawain.

- Tal vez se deba a que ese es un gran caballo – le siguió el juego Percival.

- Esto no se quedará así – les susurró Dagonet viéndolos rencorosamente.

Eran una gran "familia feliz" bueno, algo disfuncional me parece. . . de acuerdo, de acuerdo, totalmente disfuncional, pero igual todos eran felices.

- El otro día que fui al mercado con Galahad – comentó Blanca Nieves recordándolo de pronto – pasamos frente a una plaza llena de niños pequeños, todos corrían y jugaban muy felices, él se les quedó viendo por un largo rato y luego volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa y me dijo que ahí fue donde ustedes se conocieron, ¿Es verdad?

- Pero que pesado es Galahad, recordando cosas así – comentó Percival al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

- No seas así Percival, ¿Es que no recuerdas aquel dia en que nos conocimos? – preguntó Gawain.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, he vivido lamentándolo los últimos doce años de mi vida – se quejó.

- Eres muy cruel al decir eso Percival – comentó Dagonet en tono lastimero – si yo te quiero mucho – repentinamente Dagonet se encontraba corriendo hacia Percival de forma emotiva mientras que Blanca Nieves estaba al lado de Gawain.

- Como molestas – comentó Percival antes de lanzarle una patada a la cara a Dagonet.

- Eso fue mucho más cruel – lloriqueaba tirado en el suelo con las manos en el rostro, Blanca Nieves solo reía.

- Vamos ustedes dos, siempre es lo mismo – se quejó Gawain – ¿Sabes? Aunque no lo demuestre, Percival se ha vuelto mucho más agradable desde que le conocimos.

- No comprendo eso de más agradable – sonrió Blanca Nieves – ¿Ustedes. . .como fue que se conocieron?

- Bueno, es una muy bonita historia – respondió Dagonet en cuanto hubo escapado de Percival y les hubo alcanzado.

- No puedes llamar a algo como eso una bonita historia – repuso Percival que, sin que lo hubiesen notado, había logrado ponerse al frente de la marcha.

- Oh, vamos Percival, yo quiero escuchar la historia – suplicó Blanca Nieves poniendo su mejor cara de perrito.

- Esto. . . – el de orbes violetas se sonrojó violentamente.

- Muy bien, yo comenzaré – habló un bastante animado Dagonet – todo comenzó un día muy similar a este, de hecho, fue en este mismo mes, en este mismo día, pero de hace 12 años. . . . – voltea a ver a un punto incierto en el cielo y Percival, Gawain y Blanca Nieves le imitan.

- Em. . . chicos, ¿Qué estamos viendo? – preguntó la princesa un rato después, ya cuando su cuello se comenzaba a acalambrar.

- ¡Shhh!, estamos esperando el recuerdo – le contestó sin más Gawain y Percival rodó los ojos.

- De-de acuerdo – aceptó la niña aún algo dudosa.

- Yo recién había llegado al pueblo, mis padres y yo nos habíamos mudado del campo hacia acá, – Percival decidió que si seguían esperando a que Dagonet empezara la historia nunca acabarían - mi padre comenzaría a trabajar como herrero y mi madre como costurera, por tal motivo decidieron dejarme al cuidado de una joven mujer que se encargaba de cuidar a los pequeños en la plaza del mercado.

Salimos muy temprano de casa ese día, mi madre me llevó hasta la plaza donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de niños, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con una joven y luego se despidió de mi. La muchacha me sonrió y me condujo de la mano hasta donde estaba el resto de los chicos, me pidió que me quedara ahí y que no intentara nada extraño, una advertencia extraña para un niño de cinco años, fue lo que pensé, hasta que vi a un niño de cabellos rojos y a otro de cabello castaño largo intentar escapar mientras la muchacha no veía.

- Ustedes dos que planean – les preguntó – si, el chico del cabello raro y tu, la niña que le acompaña.

- ¡Oye no soy una niña! – le respondió al tiempo que volteaba a verle, al parecer Percival había cometido un error – No resulta nada divertido – dijo, para luego cruzarse de brazos e inflar las mejillas.

- ¿Lo–lo siento? – inquirió Percival.

- No hay problema – dijo el chico castaño para luego sonreír ampliamente – ¿Eres nuevo aquí? No te había visto antes, mi nombre es Galahad, y ese chico "raro" de ahí es Gawain – se presentó.

- Percival de Gales – les respondió sin más, la verdad en sus pocos años de vida nunca había tratado con algún otro chico de su edad y la verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo, como pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre había adoptado su forma de comportarse, siempre tan frio e inexpresivo, aún se preguntaba cómo es que su madre se había casado con él.

- Vaya, este chico no habla mucho – afirmó Gawain mientras lo examinaba – seguro hay algo raro en él Galahad – dijo mientras picaba con su pequeño dedito una de las mejillas de Percival, quien se comenzaba a molestar.

- Será mejor que le dejes en paz – trato de disuadirlo Galahad mientras halaba suavemente de él – ¿No estabas planeando ir a buscar buena comida?

- ¡Cierto! – exclamo sonriente – Oye Percival no te interesaría venir con noso. . . – pero el pelirrojo fue interrumpido justo antes de que pudiese terminar la oración.

- ¡Cuidado! – escucharon como alguien les gritaba y al voltear se encontraron con un cerdo asustado que corría hacia ellos, lo siguiente que supieron fue que se encontraban tirados en el suelo y terriblemente adoloridos.

- ¡Auch! ¿Alguno de ustedes es capaz de identificar al conductor de la carreta? – preguntó Gawain totalmente aturdido y sobándose la cabeza.

- No digas tonterías – le reprendió Percival.

- ¡Hey chicos! Siento tanto eso, en verdad, aunque no puedo negar que fue algo estupendo, de verdad que no se la esperaban ¿He? – un niño de cabellos azules era quien les hablaba en ese momento, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le faltaba un diente.

- ¿¡Y quien rayos se lo esperaría! – gritaron los tres niños que habían sido atropellados por el cerdo.

- En serio no tienen porque ponerse así – trató de calmarles – de verdad siento lo sucedido, me llamo Dagonet – extendió su mano hacia ellos para estrecharla.

- Nadie pidió que te presentaras – le dijo Percival mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas.

- Vaya, siento que me congelas con la mirada.

- Igual no tienes que quedarte en esa pose ridícula como si de verdad estuvieses congelado – se quejó irritado Gawain.

- De todas formas, ¿Qué hacías persiguiendo a un cerdo?

- Bueno, la verdad intentaba atraparlo para poder meterlo dentro de la casa de Genevieve, imagina el susto que se hubiese llevado, ¿Sería una excelente broma a que si?

- Yo no opino lo mismo – un chico de cabello negro y mechones rojos se les acercaba con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, a sus costados estaban otros dos chicos rubios – terminarías siendo reprendido tanto por el dueño del cerdo como por Genevieve, además, con tu condición física, no creo que hubieses alcanzado al cerdo nunca.

- ¡Serás. . .! – Dagonet ya estaba listo para saltarle encima al chico, pero Percival le tomó de la parte de atrás de la camisa y le detuvo.

- No seas precipitado.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lancelot, y ellos son Lamorak y Tristán de Leonis – dijo señalando a cada uno cuando mencionó su respectivo nombre – se que nos hemos estado viendo desde que comenzamos a venir aquí, pero aún asi no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, la verdad es porque Lamorak se la pasa durmiendo y Tristán es demasiado tímido y cerrado de mente, además, opino que, tú, el del cabello azul llamativo eres demasiado escandaloso y no vales la pena, tú, el de cabello largo, bueno, me reservo el comentario y tú el del cabello rojo tomate resultas demasiado infantil.

- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! – gritaron al unísono los tres infantes.

- Si jamás les habían prestado atención, ¿Por qué lo hacen ahora? – preguntó el de orbes violetas.

- Buena pregunta, ¿Tu eres el nuevo, a que si? Pues resulta que mis amigos y yo estamos planeando iniciar una gran empresa.

- ¿Una aventura? – preguntó Dagonet.

- Ciertamente, tengo un buen amigo que me ha conseguido un mapa que conduce a un gran tesoro, pero para que esto funcione necesito más gente de mi lado, ¿Ustedes que dicen? Tengo el respaldo de Tristán y Lamorak, pero necesito de su ayuda, ¿A cuánto están dispuestos ustedes? Sin duda ellos están dispuestos a seguirme más allá del mercado ¿Cierto Lamorak?

- Humpff – el chico rubio se encontraba ya en el suelo hecho una bolita y durmiendo de lo lindo.

- ¡Lamorak completo tonto, despierta de una buena vez!

- ¿Y cree que gritando y pisoteando su amigo despertará? – preguntó un preocupado Galahad.

- Tal vez a él le funcione – le respondió Dagonet.

- De acuerdo - afirmó el niño.

- ¿Qué? – Lancelot dejó de pisotear a Lamorak de la sorpresa, quien abrió un solo ojo para ver quien le había librado de su agresor, Tristán volteo a ver sorprendido a Gawain.

- Como lo escuchaste, te ayudaremos.

- Resultará divertido – convino Galahad.

- ¡Una gran aventura! No está nada mal – agregó Dagonet.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – preguntó con antipatía Percival, ocultando así la emoción que sentía porque al fin había encontrado un grupo de chicos de su edad que estaban dispuestos a aceptar su compañía.

- ¡Muy bien muchachos, comencemos de una vez nuestra aventura! – Lancelot tenía una gran sonrisa de decisión en su rostro y claramente se notaba que a pesar de tener tan solo cinco años era una persona realmente ambiciosa con respecto a lo que quería.

* * *

><p><em>Y se acabó el capítulo!<em>

_la verdad quedó algo corto, pero esque era un capítulo no planeado_

_de todas formas espero que les haya gustado, _

_fue así como se conocieron todos los caballeros. . ._

_quien pensaría que tendrían tanto tiempo de conocerse. . ._

_Percival: y de soportar las mísmas estupideces ¬¬_

_Dagonet: y también al mismo gruñón de siempre (:_

_Lancelot: de todas formas muchachos, dejen de quejarse y pasen a mi oficina, tengo cosas que tratar con ustedes._

_Tristán: Lancelot, si me permites decirlo, tu no tienes una oficina._

_Lancelot: ¡Claro que si! ahora que mi habitación está más limipia he podido hacer espacio y he agregado un escritorio y un librero._

_Gawain: el que tengas un escritorio ahí no la convierte en tu oficina._

_Lancelot: ¡Si lo hace! ¡Ahora, a mi oficina!_

_El resto: ¡Entendido!_

_De acuerdo, mientras ellos hacen lo suyo, ustedes podrían molestarse con un review, no les quita tiempo, por favor, sigo con la esperanza!_

_y no se pierdan el proximo capítulo, la aventura de los caballeritos continua! xD_


	6. Chapter 6: Sueños compartidos

_Oola!_

_Un gran saludo a todos_

_Les informo que hoy estoy extremadamente feliz_

_y es que ha pesar de mis creencias de que esta historia no tendría nunca ni un review_

_una personita a venido para demostrame lo contrario_

_y en definitiva me ha hecho el día. . ._

_así que hoy vengo publicando new capi solo por esa persona_

_te agradesco mucho **Allison Evanz**_

_y te dedico este capi a ti así que espero que lo disfrutes_

_este es la continuación de la historia contada por Percival sobre como se conocieron todos_

_dps de esta iia viene la historia de la manzana y bla bla bla. . _

_así que pido paciencia hasta que llegue con eso_

_mientras tanto espero que les guste este. . . _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Sueños compartidos.<strong>

Así fue como todos nos conocimos. Lancelot estaba realmente entusiasmado con eso de la búsqueda del tesoro, así que después de haber hecho las presentaciones nuevamente, nos escabullimos de ahí, lo que no fue muy difícil ya que Genevieve se encontraba flirteando con un chico del mercado

- Eso fue realmente fácil – dijo Galahad sorprendido.

- Esperaba que esto representara un reto mayor – comentó Lancelot pensativo – de todas formas no importa mucho, debemos comenzar con la búsqueda.

- ¿Qué exactamente es lo que buscamos? – preguntó Percival sin muchos ánimos.

- Bueno, eso aún no lo sé – les respondió Lancelot.

- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? – preguntó Dagonet armando un gran escándalo.

- Eres realmente fastidioso – se quejó Tristán.

- Pues, Richard me dijo que este era el mapa para encontrar un gran tesoro, la verdad no se en que consista, pero resulta que soy una persona realmente determinada cuando se trata de algo que me interesa, y bueno, ese tesoro realmente me interesa.

- Vaya, a este niño le gusta hacerse el interesante – comentó Galahad.

- La verdad nadie le toma mucha importancia – le respondió Lamorak.

- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! – le espetó Lancelot y luego redirigió su vista hacia el mapa que tenía entre sus pequeñas manos – muy bien, aquí dice que deberíamos caminar al norte, exactamente ciento ocho pasos en esa dirección.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde queda el norte?

- Serás distraído Dagonet – le dijo Gawain.

- El norte queda en esa dirección – dijo Percival apuntando hacia un callejón muy estrecho.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Lamorak que ya se encontraba más dormido que despierto.

- ¡Despierta Lamorak! Si él dice que es así entonces le creo, ahora muévanse y comiencen a contar – les instó Lancelot al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar contando cada uno de sus pasos.

- Uno – dijo Tristán dando el primer paso.

- Quince – agregó después de rato Gawain, tratando de deslizarse entre el callejón que realmente era muy estrecho.

- Treinta y siete – dudo Galahad antes de decir el número, se encontraba balanceándose sobre una tabla de madera que estaba puesta sobre unos barriles.

- ¡Cincuenta y dos! – dijo Lancelot dando un paso firme al subir el primer escalón de unas grandes escaleras.

- Setenta y. . . – bostezó Lamorak acostado sobre una carroza de sandias – ¡Siete! – completó, despabilando al darse cuenta que esa no era su cama.

- ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Pero si yo no sé contar aún! Solo tengo cinco años, ¿Que se espera de un niño de cinco años? ¿Ustedes están locos? ¡Como conocen esos grandes números! ¿Ahora cual sigue? – Dagonet estaba armando un verdadero alboroto mientras trataba de guardar el equilibrio ya que se encontraba parado sobre una barda a un metro del suelo.

- ¡Noventa y cinco! – le gritaron molestos el resto de los niños que igual se encontraban parados sobre la barda y que estaban esperando a que Dagonet avanzara. El peliazulado terminó cayendo hasta el suelo debido al sobresalto.

- ¡Ciento ocho! – informó Percival cuando hubo dado el último paso de su larga caminata, en ese momento se encontraba parado frente a una panadería.

- Perfecto Lancelot, tu tonto mapa nos trajo hasta la panadería, ¿Sabes quien trabaja aquí? Correcto, mi mamá. No imaginas lo que me hará si se entera que no estaba con Genevieve en la plaza – comentó Gawain inflando las mejillas y apretando los puños.

- Cálmate, de todas formas, aquí no termina la búsqueda, según el mapa. . . – Lancelot se detuvo un momento a tratar de descifrar lo que ponía el mapa.

- ¡Hey, Percival! Mírame, he aprendido a hacer malabares – decía Dagonet mientras lanzaba tres naranjas. que había encontrado en una carreta, al aire y las volvía a atrapar.

- Deja de hacer tonterías – le reprendió Percival al tiempo que le lanzaba una naranja en la cara.

- ¡Eso me dolió! – se quejaba Dagonet saltando por ahí, repentinamente, pisó la cola de un animalito que se encontraba bajo la carreta, el animal comenzó a gruñir amenazadoramente.

- ¿Escuchan eso? – preguntó Tristán.

- Si, suena como si fuese un. . .

- ¡Perro furioso! – gritaron seis de los niños, ya que Lancelot se encontraba demasiado ocupado con el mapa como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor - ¡Huyan!

El perro estaba tan enojado porque Dagonet le pisara la cola que todos salimos corriendo de ahí, y por si eso fuese poco, tuvimos que cargar a Lancelot que no se había dado cuenta de nada y aún seguía descifrando el mapa. Después de que nos libramos del perro, creímos que al fin estábamos a salvo, pero Dagonet consiguió que también nos persiguiera un mapache rabioso, que el lechero nos gritara enfadado, que el sastre nos corriera de su local, que casi nos atropellara una carreta y que el cerdo que había estado molestando al inicio del día nos persiguiera incansablemente por todo el pueblo. Al final del día, nos encontrábamos fuera del pueblo, en el campo.

- Uff, realmente pensé que moriríamos – comentó Gawain tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Claro, pero todo esto ha sido a causa de una sola persona – les recordó Lamorak que estaba enojado porque en todo el día no había podido tomar su siesta.

- Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué me miran así? Vamos, ¿Están tratando de culparme de todo lo que pasó? Pero si solo fue un accidente. . . tras otro. . . tras otro. . . tras otro – se defendió el peliazulado.

- ¡Ya quisieras! – gritaron todos a coro.

- De todas formas, nuestra búsqueda no valió la pena, nos pasamos todo el día huyendo y corriendo alrededor de todo el pueblo y al final no logramos nada.

- No pienses eso Lancelot, porque al final, nosotros que somos tan distintos unos de otros, logramos unirnos por un interés común, ¿Y sabes qué? Al final, he llegado a considerarlos a todos como mis amigos – les habló Galahad con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

- Pues yo creo que eres realmente cursi – dijo Dagonet.

- ¿Lancelot, viste bien este mapa? El tesoro se encuentra. . . – comenzó diciendo Tristán, que sostenía el mapa entre sus manos, pero fue interrumpido por el resto de los niños que se acercaron a verlo mejor.

- ¡Se encuentra aquí! – exclamaron todos realmente asombrados; después de todo, nadie esperaba que tras correr por todo el pueblo terminarían encontrando el lugar del tesoro.

- El mapa indica que el tesoro se encuentra justo donde este manzano – les dijo Lamorak.

- Que divertido, dijiste manzano – rio tontamente el niño de azules cabellos.

- Asi se llama, tonto – le espetó Percival.

- Hay un hueco en el árbol, ¿Ustedes creen. . .? – preguntó Gawain y nuevamente todos se reunieron para asomarse al hueco en el tronco del árbol.

- Son. . . – Percival alargó su pequeña mano y la metió en el hueco, cuando la sacó estaba sujetando algo en ella.

- ¡Son espadas de madera! – exclamaron Galahad y Tristán.

- ¿Qué tipo de tesoro es este? – gritó enfadado Lancelot.

- Vaya, no se lo está tomando muy bien – le comentó Lamorak a Percival.

- Nadie lo haría, después de tanto esfuerzo – respondió Percival.

- ¡Pero son espadas de madera! Son realmente divertidas – dijo Dagonet al tiempo que le asestaba un golpe en la cabeza a Lamorak que estaba parado a un lado suyo – Ups, lo siento, no era mi intención.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa esto Dagonet? – preguntó el rubio y Dagonet negó con la cabeza – ¡Esto es la guerra! ¡A él Tristán! – instó y entre los dos comenzaron a atacar al peliazul.

- ¡No! ¡Aléjense! ¡Galahad, has algo! – gritaba Dagonet mientras hacia un pobre intento por defenderse, el castaño decidió ayudarle.

- Estoy teniendo una increíble visión en este momento – comentó Lancelot al tiempo que estiraba su brazo frente a él y sostenía una de las espadas – planeo convertirme en un caballero, no en cualquiera, quiero ser el mejor caballero, quiero que me recuerden por siempre y quiero tener grandes riquezas y alcanzar la fama, eso es lo que quiero.

- Y ya comenzó con sus delirios de grandeza – comentó Tristán segundos después de haber esquivado uno de los ataques de Dagonet.

- ¿Ustedes me apoyarán y me seguirán cierto? – preguntó el pelinegro de rojos mechones a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? – le preguntó un quejumbroso Dagonet.

- Porque yo soy un líder por naturaleza, necesito de personas que estén de mi lado, que sirvan a mis propósitos y estén dispuestos a todo por mí, ¿Qué sería un líder sin alguien a quien liderar?

- Un payaso con grandes expectativas de la vida – le respondió Dagonet.

- ¡No estamos hablando de ti! – espetó Lancelot y después volvió a su pose de líder innato y volvió a preguntar - ¿Me seguirán a donde yo diga, cierto?

- ¡Hasta el fin del mundo! – exclamaron Lamorak y Tristán alzando las espadas de madera al cielo tras haber tumbado a Dagonet al suelo, Galahad afirmó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eso sería estupendo! – afirmó Dagonet después de haberlo pensado un poco, luego de lo cual se incorporó y volvió a atacar al par de rubios.

- ¿Tú qué dices Gawain?

- No lo creo, yo planeo convertirme en un gran cocinero – dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, luego abrió uno de ellos y le dirigió un vistazo a una de las espadas que quedaba tirada en el pasto – aunque eso de tener grandes aventuras todo el tiempo suena tentador, y recibir el merito de un victorioso combate no está nada mal – comento para luego recoger la espada y unirse al juego de Dagonet, Galahad, Lamorak y Tristán.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Percival? – volvió a preguntar el niño de rojos mechones.

- No es exactamente lo que busco, pero igual es tentador tener una vida llena de aventuras, y creo que si decidiera un futuro como ese, que mejor que estar rodeado de amigos, – sonrió, Lancelot también le sonrió, pero cuando se hubo dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, cambió totalmente su expresión – claro, que no es porque realmente quiera estar con ustedes, la verdad no me importa eso.

- ¡De acuerdo, entonces, a partir de ahora, todos perseguiremos la misma meta! – exclamó Lancelot sonriente, imaginándose el grandioso futuro que les esperaba.

Así fue como nos conocimos, y así fue como comenzamos a perseguir nuestra meta de lograr convertirnos en caballeros, la verdad, era el sueño que tenía Lancelot, pero de alguna forma todos nosotros comenzamos a pensar en ello como lo que realmente queríamos. No suelo decirlo muy frecuentemente, ni siquiera para mí mismo, pero esa fue la primera vez que sentí que realmente pertenecía a algún lugar, la primera vez que sentí que realmente era importante, pero sobre todo, la primera vez que conocía personas tan valiosas para mí, aquellos a los que realmente puedo llamar amigos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Percival eso fue algo realmente hermoso! – exclamó Dagonet que hasta ese momento había estado escuchando la historia de su amigo de orbes violetas con mucha atención, igual que Gawain y Blanca Nieves – ¡Ven aquí, alguien se merece un abrazo!

- ¡Aléjate de mi Dagonet! – gritó Percival propinándole un duro golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, que se acercaba con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a abrazarle.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – lloriqueó.

- Porque eres realmente irritante.

- Es una muy bonita historia Percival – le dijo la princesa sonriéndole abiertamente – Pero, ¿Realmente hablaban de esa forma a sus cinco años?

- Bueno, puede que lo haya modificado un poco, pero la esencia es la misma, el mismo chiflado de siempre, – dijo dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a Dagonet – el mismo líder obstinado, decidido y con delirios de grandeza, el mismo chico sonriente y soñador – dijo pensando en Galahad – y. . .

- Y el mismo chico inexpresivo y cerrado pero de gran corazón – completó Blanca Nieves dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su amigo, provocando que éste se ruborizara violentamente - ¿Saben algo chicos?

- Yo sé muchas cosas – dijo Dagonet alzando repetidamente las cejas.

- Cállate – ordenó Gawain.

- Deberían celebrar esta ocasión tan especial, no todos los días se cumplen doce años de conocer a tus mejores amigos, ¿Qué tal si vamos al mercado?

- ¡Pero el mercado queda en la otra dirección! ¡A ocho kilómetros de aquí! – se quejó Dagonet – Además, ¿Para qué quieres ir al mercado?

- Es una sorpresa – sonrió y después tomó a Dagonet y a Percival de las manos y corrió en dirección al mercado, instando a Gawain a que les siguiera.

Blanca Nieves les condujo hasta el mercado lo más rápido que pudo, el día estaba cerca de su final, y eso significaba que todos los puestos cerrarían, por lo que quería llegar a tiempo para obtener todo lo que necesitaba. Ella se encontraba muy agradecida con los caballeros por haberle permitido quedarse en su hogar mientras se ocultaba de la malvada reina, y quería pagárselos de alguna forma, cuando Gawain y los demás le comentaron que ese mismo día cumplirían doce años de haberse conocido pensó que podría hacer algo para retribuirles todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

Cuando regresó a su hogar sacó de ahí a todos, y les pidió que fuesen a ocuparse en otros asuntos, ella se apoderó de la cocina y comenzó a trabajar arduamente en su labor, quería darles una gran sorpresa a los caballeros y por eso se esforzó mucho para que la sorpresa que les tenía planeada quedara de lo mejor.

Para cuando los caballeros regresaron a casa se encontraron con una gran bienvenida por parte de su querida princesita, Blanca Nieves estaba cubierta de harina desde la cabeza hasta los pies, tenía puesto un delantal y sostenía una gran bandeja con un pastel en ella, todos estaban sorprendidos, Blanca Nieves no era muy buena en la cocina, entre ella y Gawain trataban de preparar la comida para todos, y de milagro la comida no había resultado envenenada nunca, además, la niña detestaba ensuciarse, era sorprendente que su rostro se encontrara cubierto de harina.

- Les he preparado un pastel, es de manzana – les dijo con una sonrisa tímida, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, y al pensar que nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas por nadie se ruborizo completamente – Felicidades.

En ese momento los caballeros comprendieron a que se debía el comportamiento de Blanca Nieves, todos corrieron a abrazarla por el gran gesto que ella habia tenido para con ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Y así termina el capi de hoy<em>

_¡Dios santo! sigo tan feliz. . . y repito_

_Muchas gracias **Allison Evanz **_

_tal vez me dure un poco más mi felicidad_

_no lo se_

_Percival: pues ojalá que no, no te voy a estar soportanto así ¬¬_

_mira que eres demasiado cruel conmigo TT_TT_

_como sea, nos vemos después_

_en mi próxima actualización y recuerden. . ._

_"Coman frutas y verduras"_

_y lavense los dientes_

_nos vemos!_

_¡Reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7: Una jugosa manzana

_Qué tal! cuanto tiempo, lo se me tardé mucho pero . . ._

_bueno, no tengo una buena excusa para eso. . ._

_pero de todas formas aquí vengo con un nuevo capi_

_dejando de lado la historia nostalgica del capítulo pasado_

_ahora continuamos con la historia base_

_La reina al fin a encontrado una forma de deshacerse de la princesa. . ._

_donde estan los caballeros para impedirlo?_

_y que ha pasado con Richard?_

_Leean para descubrirlo! Nos vemos abajo! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Una jugosa manzana.<strong>

Después de un tiempo de haberse creído la más bella en todo el reino por haberse deshecho de la pequeña princesita de negros ojos y rojos labios, la malvada reina decidió volver a consultar a su espejo mágico.

- Espejito, espejito, dime una cosa, ¿Quién es de estos contornos la más hermosa?

- La más bella de aquí sois vos, señora, pero aún Blanca Nieves es más hermosa.

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡Como puede ser esto posible! – exclamó furiosa la madrastra.

- Pues como, usted debió haber hecho un mal trabajo al deshacerse de ella – le respondió como si nada el espejo mágico.

- ¡Calla! Insolente – le respondió Monique indignada por lo que le había dicho el espejo - ¡Blanca Nieves tiene que morir – volvió a gritar – aunque me cueste la vida!

Después de eso, se fue a una cámara escondida y solitaria, donde no podía entrar nadie, y preparó una manzana envenenada. Externamente tenía un aspecto muy hermoso, con una parte blanca y otra roja, de tal manera que a todo el que la viera se le apeteciera, pero tan pronto como comiera un trocito moriría. Cuando estuvo lista la manzana se pintó la cara, se disfrazó de campesina y se fue por los siete montes a casa de los siete caballeros.

- ¿Muy bien, ya todos están listos? – preguntó un muchacho de cabellos negros y rojizos.

- No, aún no, Dagonet todavía no baja – le informó Percival molesto por tener que seguir esperando.

- Muchas gracias chicos, aún no puedo creer que ustedes me hayan invitado a el baile de su escuela – mencionó Blanca Nieves muy emocionada.

- No fue nada, realmente deseábamos que nos acompañaras. – le dijo Tristán.

- Por cierto, vos te ves hermosa con ese vestido - la alagó Lamorak.

- Muchas gracias noble caballero, pero permítame decir que usted se ve verdaderamente apuesto el día de hoy.

- ¿Solo el día de hoy? – preguntó el rubio acercándose "peligrosamente" a Blanca Nieves.

- Olvida eso, ¡Qué hay de nosotros! – insistió Gawain.

- Claro que ustedes también se ven muy apuestos chicos – dijo mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo por un costado.

- Ya estoy listo – anunció Dagonet mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

- Entonces podemos irnos al fin – suspiró aliviado Percival.

- ¡Oh! Esperen chicos, olvide traer mi bolso.

- ¿Para qué quieres llevar tu bolso? Vamos a un baile. – le preguntó inocente el joven de largos cabellos.

- Pues yo necesito llevar mi bolso, miren, si quieren váyanse ya, yo los alcanzo en el camino.

- Claro que no, te esperaré aquí – le dijo Percival.

- No desconfíen tanto, demoraré solo unos segundos, no me pasara nada, subo a la habitación de Tristán y tomo mis cosas, es todo, ustedes vayan.

- De acuerdo, pero no te demores tanto querida – le dijo Tristán algo desconfiado.

- Claro, deberás llegar a tiempo, Tristán y Percival son grandes bailarines – le dijo Lancelot burlonamente.

- Si, si, ya los alcanzo – fue lo que dijo Blanca Nieves antes de volver a entrar a la casa mientras sus amigos se alejaban en dirección a su escuela.

Mientras la joven de lacios y negros cabellos buscaba su bolso en la habitación de Tristán de Leonis, una campesina se acercaba a la casa; cuando se halló bajo la ventana del edificio llamó a Blanca Nieves, quien asomó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y cuando vio que solo era una vendedora dijo:

- Lo siento ancianita, pero no la puedo dejar entrar, me lo tienen prohibido además de que ya voy de salida.

- Me parece bien, pero yo lo que quiero es librarme de mis manzanas. He estado tratando de venderlas todo el día y aún no he logrado vender ni una mitad. Toma, te voy a regalar una – le dijo.

- No se la puedo aceptar querida abuelita.

- ¿Acaso temes que este envenenada?

- Eso mismo, mire que ya me ha sucedido antes.

- Pero mira – dijo mientras cortaba la manzana en dos pedazos – tú te comes la parte roja y yo me como la blanca.

- Pero. . .

La manzana estaba tan bien preparada que solamente la parte roja era la envenenada. A Blanca Nieves le apeteció y, cuando vio que la campesina comía de ella, no pudo resistir durante mucho tiempo la tentación, así que salió de la casa, y tomó la mitad envenenada. Apenas había dado un bocado, cayó muerta al suelo. La reina la contempló con una mirada espeluznante y, riéndose en voz alta, dijo:

- ¡Blanca como la nieve, roja como la sangre y negra como la caoba, esta vez no te podrán despertar tus caballeros!

Y cuando hubo vuelto a su casa, fue directo a donde se encontraba su espejo y le formulo la misma pregunta de siempre.

- Espejito, espejito, dime una cosa, ¿Quién es de estos contornos la más hermosa?

- Pues no me queda de otra más que decirle lo que usted quiere escuchar verdad, pues, ¿Ya la mató no?

- Dímelo si no quieres terminar en el mercado siendo subastado a muy bajo costo.

- ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! – gritó espantado el espejo – Reina y señora, vos sois de estos contornos la más hermosa.

Mientras tanto, los apuestos jóvenes habían decidido volver a su casa dado que Blanca Nieves aún no podía llegar y se estaban comenzando a preocupar por ella; la encontraron tirada en el suelo, fuera de su casa, y de su boca no salía el menor aliento: estaba muerta. Lancelot la levantó y la llevó al interior de la casa. Revisaron que no tuviese nada venenoso, le desabrocharon el corpiño, la peinaron y la lavaron con agua y vino, pero no sirvió de nada.

- ¡No es cierto! – exclamaba fuera de sí Lancelot. Se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, con la princesita entre sus brazos, lloraba amargamente, cosa que nunca ninguno de los caballeros le había visto hacer, y aferraba fuertemente a Blanca Nieves contra su cuerpo - ¡Ella no puede estar. . .! ¡Ella no está. . .! – Lancelot estaba destrozado, aún no podía aceptar la realidad.

- Lancelot, por favor, sé que es difícil de entender pero. . . – Tristán trataba de hacerle entrar en razón, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

- ¡No quiero creerlo Tristán! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Ella no está muerta! – gritaba Lancelot derramando sus lagrimas sobre el delicado rostro de Blanca Nieves - ¡Le prometimos que le cuidaríamos! ¡Le prometí que lo haría y no lo cumplí! No quiero que esto pase, esto no está pasando, no puede estar pasando. . . – su voz se fue apagando de a poco, hasta que los caballeros solo veían como su cuerpo se sacudía bruscamente por los sollozos.

- Es algo difícil de aceptar Tristán, aún más para Lancelot que nunca ha tenido que enfrentar algo como esto, el siempre se dijo que protegería a cualquier persona que pudiera, y el que ahora Blanca Nieves haya muerto le ha demostrado que no puede controlar todo lo que sucede, es un golpe muy duro para él, él la quería mucho.

- No puedo entenderte Percival, no puedo soportar que hables así como si nada de esto – le reclamó Dagonet – hablas de esa forma tan fría e inexpresiva como si no te importara nada de lo que está pasando, no es simplemente el que Lancelot no hubiese podido protegerla, ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de hacerlo, no sé cómo puedes soportar algo tan grande como esto.

- Es simplemente que no puedo Dagonet, en este momento, lo único que puedo hacer es enmascarar mi sufrimiento, de otra forma me desmoronaría al igual que Lancelot, pero estoy seguro de que a ella no le hubiese gustado vernos así, ella que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – le explicó Percival.

- De alguna forma, concuerdo con Percival, aún y cuando la tristeza y el sufrimiento sean grandes, siempre hay que mostrar una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, de otra forma no creo que nuestra querida niña sea capaz de tener un buen descanso – les dijo Galahad con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- Ga-Galahad - habló Dagonet, se encontraba sorprendido de lo que le decía su amigo, volteó a ver a Gawain y a Lamorak, que se encontraban arrodillados cerca de Lancelot, ambos le sonrieron y asintieron lentamente, Dagonet entendió que en esos momentos, eso era lo único que podían hacer por su princesita, así que decidió sonreír, esperando que Blanca Nieves se encontrase mejor en donde sea que estuviese ahora.

Lancelot pasó toda la noche aferrado al cuerpo de la princesa, poco a poco el resto de los caballeros se fue quedando dormido conforme el sueño les iba venciendo, pero él permaneció despierto toda la noche, velando por Blanca Nieves, pero eso no cambió en nada la realidad, su querida niña estaba muerta y muerta permaneció. Entonces la pusieron en unas angarillas y se colocaron a su lado los siete, y lloraron y lloraron durante tres días, inclusive Percival aún y cuando intentó hacerse el fuerte; inclusive Galahad al que siempre veían sonreír, al que nunca se le escapaba ni un gemido de sufrimiento; lo cierto era que todos la amaban, y no soportaban verla así, con su cuerpecito inerte, sin vida. Lamorak sugirió que era tiempo de enterrarla, y todos habían estado de acuerdo, pero desistieron dado que tenía la misma apariencia que una persona viva, y conservaba todavía sus hermosas mejillas rojas.

- No podemos. . . no podemos enterrarla, meterla en la negra tierra y dejarla ahí – dijo Tristán con los ojos enrojecidos, había estado llorando ese día también.

- Es cierto, yo no. . . no soporto la idea de que no la veamos más – concordó Gawain con su compañero de ambarinos ojos.

- Podríamos construir algún tipo de ataúd de vidrio – mencionó Lancelot tratando de buscar una solución.

- Claro, lo podríamos colocar en la montaña, donde todos pudieran ir a observar la belleza de nuestra querida princesita del bosque, nuestra querida Blanca Nieves – habló Galahad tristemente.

- Pero uno de nosotros deberá estar de guardia siempre.

- Nos dividiremos y tomaremos turnos para cuidarla Lamorak – habló Percival serio.

- Habrá que informarle a Richard de lo sucedido, el querrá saberlo – pensó Dagonet en voz alta – Percival, tu puedes enviar a Harry con una carta haciéndole saber a Richard de lo sucedido.

- Me sorprende que se te haya ocurrido algo así – se burló Percival.

- No es tiempo de bromas, ve y llama a tu halcón, mientras yo escribo la carta, después todos trabajaremos para que el ataúd de Blanca Nieves este terminado cuanto antes – habló amargamente Lancelot.

Así lo hicieron, y después de que el halcón de Percival hubo partido se pusieron a trabajar y pronto el ataúd de vidrio para la princesita estuvo terminado; lo colocaron como habían acordado, en lo alto de la montaña, y con letras doradas escribieron Blanca Nieves, la princesa del bosque. Otros más habían ido a llorarle a la muchachita de negros cabellos, primero fue un ciervo, después una palomita, y, por último, su amiga la gatita de color anaranjado.

- Es una lástima.

- Sí que lo es – mencionó Lamorak en su lugar, haciendo guardia.

- Era una gran amiga, yo la quería mucho.

- No solo tu Audé, todos la queríamos, era una niña tan linda, todos la extrañaremos.

Durante varias semanas estuvo Blanca Nieves en el ataúd sin descomponerse; parecía que estaba durmiendo, pues todavía era tan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre y con los cabellos tan negros como la caoba. Y eso hacía sufrir aun más a los chicos, pues la veían tal y como era en vida, y creían que estaba durmiendo, cuando en realidad ella ya no despertaría jamás. Durante la guardia solían verla fijamente, acariciar cada una de sus facciones con la mirada y preguntarle Blanca Nieves, ¿Cuándo despertaras?, levántate y vuelve con nosotros, ¿No ves que nos haces mucha falta? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que nos hieres con tu ausencia?, pero ella permanecía inmóvil en su ataúd, parecía indiferente a lo que ellos sentían, ella no se levantaría de ahí, ella no volvería con ellos. . . ya no podía hacerlo.

Sucedió entonces que un príncipe vino a parar al bosque y llegó hasta la casa de los jóvenes caballeros para pasar allí la noche. Vio el ataúd en la montaña y a la hermosa Blanca Nieves en él, y leyó lo que estaba escrito en letras de oro.

- Dejadme el ataúd y os daré lo que pidan por él.

- Lo sentimos, pero no lo damos ni por todo el oro del mundo – habló Tristán sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, aún y cuando defendía un interés común, los había tomado por sorpresa esa actitud en el.

- Regaládmelo entonces, porque ya no puedo vivir sin ver a tan bella niña, la respetare y honraré como lo más querido.

- No creo que eso sea posible joven príncipe, pues ella pertenece aquí, la joven princesa se quedará en este lugar. Eso es todo. – le informó Lancelot.

- Pero es solo que yo. . .

- ¿Tiene algún problema con eso? – lo retó molesto Percival porque el príncipe seguía insistiendo.

- Os ruego que se vaya, tome sus cosas, llame a sus súbditos y siga su camino, aquí ya no puede quedarse más – le dijo Galahad cortante.

- Pero es que yo me he enamorado de ella. – suplicó el príncipe.

- ¡Callad! Que usted no sabe lo que es el amor, usted cree amarla, cuando en realidad solo está enamorado de su belleza exterior; cree que con solo ver a una persona es capaz de saber lo que hay en su interior, cuando verdaderamente se necesita mucho tiempo para conocerla, ni toda una vida sería suficiente; cree que con decirle a una persona que la ama, esa persona le corresponderá ese sentimiento, cuando la verdad es que no siempre sucede así, y entonces es en ese momento cuando uno más sufre, cuando vive a sabiendas de que la persona a la que más ama no siente lo mismo, y tiene que soportar verla a diario y tratar de reprimir esos deseos de tenerla cerca, de tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que la quiere. Si no sabe lo que es eso, entonces no sabe lo que es el amor. – concluyo Tristán sombrío y triste.

El muchacho de ambarinos ojos había impresionado verdaderamente al joven príncipe, al cual le pareció que el joven verdaderamente sufría por un amor no correspondido, Tristán había hablado de corazón, y lo que él sentía lo experimentaban también sus compañeros. Y era cierto, todos procuraban reprimir sus sentimientos, no se trataba realmente de un amor no correspondido, puesto que jamás habían dicho nunca nada, ni siquiera entre ellos mismos lo habían hablado, todos estaban enamorados de la misma muchacha, esa que había llegado a sus vidas de forma inesperada y que había logrado dejar una huella en sus corazones, pero temían que al pronunciar palabra alguna sobre el tema, la hermosa niña de negros cabellos se molestase con ellos, o peor, que por algo así, terminasen arruinando su amistad, una amistad que había durado años, puesto que ni entre ellos mismos sabían que estaban enamorados de la misma persona.

De cualquier manera aunque su querida niña hubiese elegido a alguno de ellos, seguramente no les dolería tanto como el saber que ahora ya no estaría más con ellos, compartiendo sus sonrisas y alegrándoles el día con sus divertidas historias; nunca sabrían si alguno de ellos pudo haber tenido una oportunidad con ella, la oportunidad de experimentar el amor por vez primera.

- De acuerdo, me iré, pero no esperen que desista en mi intento de obtener a la dulce princesa de negros cabellos, tal vez me verán muy seguido por aquí – les aseguró el príncipe antes de marcharse.

- No me agrada ese tipo – dijo Gawain – por cierto, de donde sacaste todo eso que le dijiste Tristán.

- No estoy seguro, solo, me surgió – mintió.

- Muy bien, vayamos a comer, creo que necesitamos un descanso.

- No. Si vosotros queréis, id a descansar, pero yo no haré eso, prefiero quedarme y terminar mi turno.

- Dagonet, te exiges demasiado, podemos dejarla por un momento, no le pasará nada – sugirió Lancelot – si ocurre algo Renan y Audé nos avisarán.

- Quisiera que esto no estuviese pasando – se lamentó Galahad.

- Pero lo está, y no podemos hacer nada para revertir esta situación.

Después de que los jóvenes caballeros se retiraron a su casa, el príncipe volvió a donde la niña, había decidido ir a ver una vez más a la hermosa joven que yacía en el bosque, inmóvil, dentro de su urna de cristal, se propuso que pese a lo que dijeran los muchachos, el tendría a esa joven, porque ya no podía vivir sin ella, según decía, se había enamorado perdidamente de la niña; así que mientras los caballeros no estuviesen viendo, el se llevaría a la princesa consigo y volvería a su reino. Mandó que sus súbditos cargaran el ataúd de cristal hasta el palacio, pero para suerte de Blanca Nieves, el príncipe fue detenido a tiempo.

- ¿A dónde se dirige noble caballero? – preguntó un muchacho castaño desconfiando del joven miembro de la realeza.

- No creo que eso sea de su interés – le respondió.

- Supongo que no, pero me parece extraño que el príncipe del reino vecino ande por estos lares con esa gran urna a cuestas, ¿Podría saber qué hay dentro? ¿Es acaso una vida humana lo que carga ahí?

- No lo creo así, dado que esta no es una simple urna, es un ataúd, el ataúd de una princesa.

- ¡No puede ser posible! ¿Acaso esa que lleva consigo. . .? ¿Acaso ella es Blanca Nieves? – preguntó sorprendido, esperando que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

- ¿Acaso usted también ha escuchado de la princesa del bosque?

- Entonces es cierto. . . ella esta. . .ella. . . – susurró casi en shock el muchacho.

- Disculpadme, pero me parece que he perdido bastante tiempo hablando con usted y la verdad ya debo irme.

- ¡Oh! ¿Con que vos piensa que soy una molestia? – preguntó indignado el joven muchacho.

- Si, así lo creo yo, y si me sigue impidiendo el paso me veré obligado a tomar medidas – le dijo seriamente el príncipe.

- Usted no se va de aquí, no señor, al menos no sin antes haberme entregado ese ataúd – dijo el joven asumiendo una posición de combate frente al joven de sangre noble.

- Muy bien, si vos así lo prefiere – murmuró el príncipe con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y llevando su mano directo a la empuñadura de su espada continuó– así será.

Los dos muchachos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, el joven noble con su peligrosa espada, y el castaño empuñando un cuchillito como defensa, ninguno de los dos sabia como habían llegado a ese punto en el que luchaban exponiendo su propia vida, en el que se debatían entre luchar y vencer, o perder y observar como su enemigo obtenía la gloria de la victoria, pero algo era seguro, ninguno planeaba darse por vencido. Mientras tanto, siete jóvenes caballeros corrían a gran velocidad a través del bosque, como si estuviesen huyendo de un gran peligro, o como si su vida dependiera de llegar a un punto determinado.

* * *

><p><em>Qué hay!<em>

_Qué les ha parecido el capi?_

_Dagonet: por qué! por qué! por qué tuvo que morir!_

_Y__a clamate y no seas melodramático, todo se solucionará_

_Tristán: como lo sabes?_

_Porque yo soy la autora-todopoderosa, yo lo se todo jo jo jo_

_Percival: comenzas a asustarme. . ._

_Me lo dicen seguido ¬¬_

_De todas formas. . . _

_**Allison Evans**: Gracias por tus reviews, de veras me anima recibirlos x) con respecto a lo de publicar una historia, de veras espero que te animes a hacerlo, no dudes que la leeré, en serio me gustaría verla y. . . Dagonet: si, Blanca Nieves es muuuy linda, la chica más linda que he visto 3 Percival: tomando en cuenta la cantidad de chicas lindas que te han hecho caso. . . Lancelot: ya, no discutan, lo que yo quiero saber es porque no he recibido ningun correo a mi escritorio, es tan triste.. Ejem. . . agradecería que no se metieran en mi espacio para hablar con mis lectores, si?, gracias. . . ahora, cual era el siguiente punto en la lista? Ah claro! Nakama, si, para mi suena bien. Lancelot: a ti todo te suena bien, porque me miras de esa forma? oye estas molesta? ah, claro! lo de respetar el espacio, bueno tu sabes lo siento, no pude evitarlo, además te hago un favor, soy irresistible, atraigo a las chicas así tal vez podrías tener más lectoras. . claro, me callo._

**_VaneCobain: _**_Dios santo! eres tu! Gracias por re-leer la historia, espero que te hayan gustado los capitulos extras que agregé, luego me dices que te parecieron. Galahad: la critica constructiva es buena. . . Lo que el dijo, de todas formas, que bien que te hayas dado una vuelta por aquí, y no te apures, la conti del "Mashiro's Show" no tardará más de un año, eso te lo aseguro x)_

_De acuerdo, nos leemos gente!_

_Recuerden recomendar la historia y dejar reviews!_

_Nos vemos! Ajuuu__a!_

_P.D. : lo siento, no pude evitarlo x)_


	8. Capítulo 8: Mi principe soñado

_De acuerdo, y aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 8, _

_bueno, no estoy segura que realmente haya sido "muy esperado"_

_pero seguramente había alguien por ahí que de verdad quería leerlo._

_Estoy un poco retrasada, por todo eso de la escuela, y las tareas y los exámenes y eso_

_pero espero que entiendan, igualmente para los que siguen "¿Quién será tu cita esta noche?"_

_trataré de no tardar, tuve un horrible bloqueo de escritor, pero ahora si me "pondré las pilas"_

_espero que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Mi príncipe soñado.<strong>

Los siete caballeros corrían a través del bosque con el corazón en la mano, su respiración era agitada cuando llegaron al punto donde se encontraban el príncipe y el castaño luchando, pero no repararon en descansar, pronto se acercaron a la batalla y se colocaron en medio de los dos contrincantes impidiendo que siguieran con la lucha.

- ¡Richard! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

- Audé nos dijo que te encontrabas aquí – le informó Lancelot.

- Recibiste el mensaje – confirmó Percival.

- Muchas gracias por haber enviado a Harry a avisarme, cuando leí la nota no podía creerlo, así que rápidamente emprendí el viaje hacia acá – les comentó Richard – siento no haber podido llegar antes pero saben que son bastantes días de camino desde mi actual escondite hasta acá. Además de que me topé con este hombre que dice se llevará a Blanca Nieves.

- Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti – dijo Gawain mirando al joven noble – ¿Vos quieres llevártela no es cierto?

- Que listo chico – exclamó cínicamente – deberían entregádmela, como se habrán dado cuenta, no pienso darme por vencido.

- Pues deberías hacerlo – le dijo Lancelot.

Tras las palabras de Lancelot los siete caballeros rodearon a el príncipe de el reino vecino, en ese momento todos desenvainaron sus espadas y apuntaron a el muchacho de forma amenazadora, el simplemente se arrodilló en el suelo y dejó su arma a un lado, esperando lo peor. Richard al igual que los sirvientes del príncipe lo presenciaban todo, expectantes, sosteniendo la respiración, tal vez esperando lo peor para el destino del muchacho, pero fue en ese momento cuando los sirvientes, en un acto valeroso, fueron a ayudar a su amo, soltando la urna de cristal y dejándola caer bruscamente en el suelo; fueron a donde se encontraban rodeando a el joven noble, pero no pudieron hacer mucho, rápidamente, entre Percival, Galahad y Lamorak los rodearon y con un solo golpe los dejaron fuera de combate a todos; luego de esto, retomaron sus lugares, rodeando nuevamente al príncipe.

- De acuerdo, me doy por vencido – habló el príncipe.

- Una jugada inteligente – le apremió el muchacho de rojos mechones mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Richard se acercó lentamente a la urna de cristal donde se encontraba Blanca Nieves, inerte, sin vida. La contempló con melancolía, mientras sostenía con fuerza su brazo izquierdo; en la batalla con el príncipe había resultado herido, y la roja sangre emanaba de ella, deslizándose por su brazo. Acaeció entonces, que cuando los sirvientes soltaron tan bruscamente el ataúd, por la sacudida, se salió de la garganta de la princesa el trozo de manzana envenenada que había mordido. Y mientras Los chicos rodeaban al joven de la realeza, y Richard la observaba con sus bellos ojos color esmeralda, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y levantando la tapa del ataúd se incorporó de forma pausada; había recobrado nuevamente la vida.

- ¿Richard? – preguntó en tono somnoliento, al tiempo que terminaba de reincorporarse - ¿Richard que estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Blanca Nieves? – susurró incrédulo el de esmeraldas ojos – ¿Eres tú? ¿O acaso es una mala jugada de mi mente?

- No creo que lo sea tontito, pero dime ya, ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que iríamos a un baile en la preparatoria de Lancelot y los demás, ¿Acaso se olvidaron de mí? – dijo con un ligero tono de enfado.

- Blanca Nieves – volvió a repetir Richard, esta vez mucho más alegre que antes.

Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando se le echo encima a la joven princesa, la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, cerciorándose de que realmente era ella, que no era una ilusión, que estaba ahí junto a él y que nunca más volvería a perderla. Los siete caballeros tan pronto se dieron cuenta de que Blanca Nieves había vuelto en sí, corrieron hacia ella, dejando al príncipe y a sus súbditos totalmente desconcertados, al igual que Richard la rodearon con sus brazos y lagrimas de alegría brotaron de sus ojos.

- ¡Blanca Nieves! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Chicos, que tienen? ¿Por qué están llorando? ¿Hice algo que les molestara? – preguntó inocentemente la niña.

- No claro que no – le dijo Richard – son lágrimas de alegría, de pura felicidad – continuó con una sonrisa y luego la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- No los entiendo.

- Estabas muerta – le explicó Galahad – pero ahora has vuelto a la vida, has recobrado el sentido y estas aquí con nosotros.

- ¡Esperad un segundo! – gritó Blanca Nieves y apartó a todos de su lado – ¿¡Dicen que yo estaba muerta! ¿¡Acaso se han vuelto locos!

- ¡No! – exclamó Dagonet y después se detuvo a pensar para al fin contestar - ¡De verdad! ¡NO!

- Fue tu horrenda madrastra niña mía – le dijo Galahad – el día en que nos dirigíamos al baile, ese día fue el que ella eligió para dadle fin a tu existencia, pero estas con nosotros ahora, y no permitiremos que te vuelva a ocurrir nada.

- Lloramos porque por nuestra ineptitud, por nuestra estupidez tú casi te nos vas – le dijo Percival – de hecho, te perdimos por todo este tiempo.

- Pero yo no… – comenzó Blanca Nieves y después cambió drásticamente de tema – ¿¡Eso quiere decir que no fui al baile! – le gritó a Lancelot.

- Esa es nuestra Blanca Nieves – dijo Lancelot para después depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de la princesa – te extrañamos.

Mientras los chicos reían felices por la buena noticia de haber vuelto Blanca Nieves a la vida, el príncipe se ponía de pie con ayuda de sus sirvientes. El joven caminó hasta donde se encontraba la princesa de negros cabellos y blanca piel, y al encontrarse frente a ella se arrodilló y le tomó una mano; los siete caballeros y el joven cazador se pusieron alertas ante la actitud que había tomado el príncipe, pero Blanca Nieves, con una sonrisa, les hizo saber que no había porque preocuparse.

- Hermosa princesa de negros cabellos – comenzó a hablar el muchacho – vos me habéis cautivado con su encanto, y debe de saber que he quedado enamorado de vuestra merced, porque desde el primer instante en que la vi supe que vuestro destino era estar juntos. Por eso le pido que me acompañe a vivir al castillo, juntos seremos realmente felices, y viviremos tranquilos y en paz por mucho tiempo.

- ¿¡Que acaso te volviste loco amigo! – exclamó Blanca Nieves – lo siento querido pero yo no te conozco, ¿Vos crees que yo soy de esas mujeres que se van con cualquiera? – dijo indignada, a lo que Richard no pudo hacer más que reírse recordando cómo había sido que se conocieron – ¡No señor, ni penséis que me iré a vivir con vos! ¿Solo porque me digas que estás enamorado de mi? Yo no te creo nada, es más, yo vivo perfectamente feliz aquí en la casa de mis queridos caballeros.

- Pero es que. . .

- ¡Pero nada! Ahora con su permiso, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender – y dicho esto, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

- Ella me rechazó. . . – susurró el príncipe aún arrodillado en el suelo, como una estatua.

- Va en la dirección contraria – comentó Richard, observando el lugar por el que se había ido Blanca Nieves.

- Esa niña no tiene sentido de la orientación – dijo Gawain.

- ¿No creen que nosotros deberíamos…? - sugirió Tristán, pero no concluyó la frase, ya que después de haber intercambiado miradas con el resto, rápidamente todos corrieron en dirección a donde había caminado Blanca Nieves.

Cuando la alcanzaron los caballeros… y Richard, la encontraron sentada al pie de un árbol, con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Podían escuchar sus sollozos, que aunque leves, retumbaban y hacían eco en el bosque. Cuando la niña de ojos azabache los escucho llegar, levantó el rostro hacia ellos y por un segundo pudieron ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro y las lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, pero pronto volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus manos, le avergonzaba que la vieran así.

- Blanca Nieves – murmuró Lancelot al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

- No sé porque lo hice – le dijo al pelinegro de rojos mechones mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas – de verdad no sé por qué.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Lancelot poniéndose a la altura de Blanca Nieves y arrodillándose frente a ella.

- Yo, le dije que no al príncipe, puedes creerlo – sollozó la princesita.

- No, no te comprendo.

- Pues, veras, encontrarse a su príncipe azul es el sueño de toda chica, ¿No es cierto? Encontrar a tu príncipe azul y que te salve de todos peligros, y luego que te lleve hasta su castillo para vivir felices por siempre – dijo la pelinegra como si estuviese recordando buenos tiempos – pero le dije que no – dijo tristemente – ¿Tú sabes porque lo hice? Porque yo la verdad no lo sé.

- Lo hiciste porque tú ya tienes a tu príncipe azul.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Blanca Nieves confundida.

- Vos ya tienes a tu héroe, tal vez no tenga tantas riquezas como un verdadero príncipe, pero si tiene la cosa más importante para ti ¿No es cierto?

- No lo estoy entendiendo, ¿Qué puede ser eso?

- El tiene vuestro amor, tú lo amas, y él lo sabe. Es amor verdadero, pero tú no sentías eso por el príncipe, ¿Cierto? Es por eso que no le aceptaste. Tú ya amas a alguien más.

- Lancelot – pronunció su nombre la niña, y después se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó Lancelot mientras pasaba su mano sobre la espalda de la princesa.

- Mucho mejor – dijo mientras Lancelot la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Ahora supongo que tu deberías ir a hablar con esa persona – dijo tomando su mano y haciéndola voltear hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Blanca Nieves comenzó a caminar entre los jóvenes, dedicándoles una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos, los quería, y los apreciaba mucho, pero de cierta forma, ella solo tenía ojos para una persona. Siguió caminando hasta llegar con el joven de orbes color esmeralda con el que había iniciado toda esa aventura, lo encontró recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol, sosteniendo fuertemente la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, se acercó y posó sus ojos en los de él, Richard le sonrió y con su mano libre tomó la de Blanca Nieves, quería decirle que ahora todo estaría bien, que él no dejaría que nada le ocurriese, pero no fue necesario cruzar palabra, Blanca Nieves entendía muy bien lo que Richard trataba de transmitirle, ella se sentía segura tan solo con estar a su lado, era lo único que necesitaba. . .solo a él.

- Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme de esa forma – le dijo Richard.

- Seguro, pero con una condición. – le pidió Blanca Nieves - No quiero que te alejes de mí.

- Hecho – le dijo dulcemente mientras la estrechaba fuertemente contra él.

- Te quiero.

- Yo aún más – le dijo Richard y después de eso la besó dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>Awww. . . acaso no fue conmovedor?<em>

_que lindo, el amor, el amor (8)_

_de acuerdo, no estoy muy conforme con esta pareja, mi favorito será siempre Percival_

_Percival: si realmente lo fuera Blanca Nieves no se hubiese quedado con Richard ¬¬_

_Se agradecido con lo que tienes! Que muchacho tan grosero_

_de todas formas, para los que creyeron que aquí terminaba todo. . . _

_pues no!_

_tengo un capítulo más por delante!_

_algo así como un epilogio. . . no lo se_

_el punto es ke si se quedaron con ganas de más todavía pueden acompañarme en el capítulo final_

_bueno, hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leerme_

_Nos leemos! ^^_

_¿Reviews? :3_


	9. Capítulo 9: Finalmente felices

_Y estos de vuelta. . ._

_no crean que había muerto,_

_solo andaba de parranda. .. la verdad ya hubiese querido andar de parranda u.u_

_los profesores se ponen muy exigentes los últimos dos parciales,_

_como son los que van ya para finalizar pues. . ._

_y loo se les ocurrió encargar una tonelada de actividades y trabajos_

_más aparte los exámenes. . ._

_pero bueno, ya estoy aquí para finalizar Blanca Nieves_

_tal vez pronto agregue el capitulo siguiente de "¿Quien será tu cita esta noche?"_

_pero mientras tanto ocupemonos de esto, que ya está por finalizar_

_que emoción. ._

_bueno, sin más los dejo que lean. . . ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Finalmente felices.<p>

Días después de todo lo ocurrido con el príncipe, Blanca Nieves decidió ir y enfrentar a la malvada reina Monique, respaldada por sus siete caballeros; ahí se aclaró todo lo ocurrido, pero de todas formas, su padre amaba demasiado a la reina como para castigarle, así que, cuando la niña declaró que seguiría viviendo con los caballeros mientras no se castigara a la reina, el rey, desesperado porque había pasado ya demasiado tiempo alejado de ella, y ansioso por el hecho de que ella quería vivir con siete "barbajanes" – como lo había dicho el propio rey – decidió obligar a la reina a cumplir quinientas horas de servicio a la comunidad, ayudando a los niños en las escuelas y con los quehaceres del castillo, cosa que obviamente no le agradó nada a Monique.

Blanca Nieves se conformó con eso, mientras la malvada reina no volviera a meterse con ella, todo estaría bien. Ella volvió a su vida de antes, a sus juegos y costumbres en el castillo, después de tanto vivir en una pequeña casita apretada con otros siete inquilinos se sintió tan aliviada de volver a sus comodidades de antes que no paró de hablar de lo distinto que era una vida de la otra en varios días; aunque de igual forma siguió visitando a sus amigos, y en ocasiones los invitaba al castillo, para disgusto de su padre. Durante esas visitas los caballeros pedían que la princesa les acompañara al instituto Camelot de caballería y magia, y tanta fue su insistencia que Blanca Nieves terminó aceptando para que le dejaran en paz.

Era un brillante día de primavera, el que la princesa escogió para asistir a tan gloriosa institución; la preparatoria Camelot era una de las mejores de todo el reino, inclusive jóvenes de otros países y reinos lejanos iban a estudiar ahí. El Sol calentaba con sus cálidos rayos los rostros de nuestros caballeros, el viento revolvía sus cabellos, el aroma de las flores impregnaba el ambiente y ellos se encontraban frente a las puertas de la preparatoria gritando y armando escándalo, ¡Oh! Se sentía el inicio de la primavera en el aire.

- Ya te lo explique Blanca Nieves – dijo Lancelot tratando de zanjar la conversación sostenida anteriormente.

- ¡Por favor! Solo por esta vez – insistía ella.

- Vamos, llevamos más de media hora aquí afuera discutiendo por una ridiculez, las clases comenzarán pronto y si volvemos a llegar tarde Sir Lucas se molestará mucho – dijo Lamorak, reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Eso no es lo que te interesa realmente, solo estas molesto porque te levantaste temprano y ahora estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Gawain ganándose una mala mirada por parte del rubio.

- No estoy molesto – espetó y después se volteó hacia Blanca Nieves poniendo su mejor cara – no podría estar molesto con mi bella princesa.

- Ya lo sé Lamorak, eres tan lindo, no como otros – dijo volteando a ver a Lancelot y volviendo a la discusión anterior - ¡Vamos! ¿Es que no quieren ayudarme a dar una buena primera impresión en mi primer dia de clases?

- No es eso, pero es que tú dijiste que no te comportarías como una princesa consentida – le recordó Richard, quien también se encontraba ahí.

- Cariño, pero es que yo soy una princesa – se excusó – no puedo evitarlo, dejar una buena impresión es mi deber para con todos los plebeyos que aquí estudian.

- Ella nos llamó plebeyos – se quejó Dagonet en voz baja.

- Lo he escuchado – le contestó Percival sin mucho interés.

- ¡Por favor! Solo será por esta ocasión, les prometo que seré una buena chica de ahora en adelante, pero como nueva alumna, y "princesa del bosque", tengo que cuidar mi reputación, por eso necesito una entrada genial, y que mejor que aparecerme con los ocho chicos más guapos del instituto – dijo Blanca Nieves batiendo las pestañas y poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

- No te funcionará eso – le dijo Lancelot.

- Si, tratar de persuadirnos batiendo las pestañas y poniendo carita de cordero degollado no te servirá de nada – dijo Dagonet, pero se notaba que ya comenzaba a verse afectado por eso.

- ¿Tristán? – preguntó Blanca Nieves, acercándose al rubio y tomándole de las manos, haciéndolo enrojecer al completo.

- Yo. . . esto, Blanca Nieves. . .yo, la verdad – el pobre Tristán no podía completar ni una sola palabra.

- Por favo~r – volvió a pedir la princesa, estando consciente de que esta ya la había ganado en cuanto vio el rostro de resignación de los muchachos.

- Bueno, tal vez podamos hacer algo tratándose de ti – dijo Lancelot.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias chicos!

- No hay de que linda – contestó Galahad, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y despeinando sus cabellos azabaches.

- Muy bien, ahora todos a sus posiciones, quiero una entrada espectacular.

Y dicho eso se posicionó frente a las puertas del castillo – que funcionaba de escuela –, y esperó a que fuesen abiertas por sus acompañantes, Lancelot dio un asentimiento de cabeza, algo resignado y entre él y Percival abrieron las puertas de doble hoja. La princesa comenzó a caminar con el rostro en alto y mirada decidida, no olvidándose de mostrar una encantadora sonrisa, escoltada por los caballeros en una perfecta formación en "V" detrás de ella, Tristán y Lamorak, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, al igual que Richard y Galahad quienes eran los que le seguían y que eran acompañados por Percival y Lancelot de cerca, y cerrando la formación se encontraban Dagonet y Gawain; todos con sus perfectas sonrisas y su elegante presencia que tanto había sufrido Blanca Nieves para inculcarles (N/A: a unos más que a otros *cofDagonetcof*).

No habían llegado ni a la mitad del pasillo cuando otro grupo, más reducido de chicos les salió al encuentro, se trataba de un chico alto, de ojos azul cristalino, que llevaba una corona sobre su rubia cabellera y una espada en el cinturón; a su lado se posicionaban dos jóvenes más, uno era un chico un poco más alto que el rubio, de negros cabellos y unos grandes y chispeantes ojos azul intenso; la otra era una chica con el cabello del mismo color, ondulado, el cual usaba suelto hasta la cintura, y ojos vivaces igualmente azul intenso, era un poco más baja que sus compañeros, pero no tanto. El grupo se detuvo frente a ellos y los caballeros y la princesa hicieron lo propio, el chico rubio observó a Blanca Nieves por unos segundos antes de cruzar palabra.

- La princesa Blanca Nieves, ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó y la niña de negros cabellos asintió una única vez – pues bien, en nombre de mi padre, el director Uther Pendragon, y del consejo de la mesa redonda te doy la bienvenida a esta escuela.

- Oh, querido, muchas gracias, te lo agradezco tanto – sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más ya se le habían adelantado.

- Espera, me pareció escuchar que dijiste que eras el hijo del director y miembro de la mesa redonda, Arturo Pendragon – dijo Lamorak escrutando con la mirada al joven rubio.

- Ese mismo, el príncipe Arturo – reiteró, el chico a su lado se inclinó para decirle algo al oído que al príncipe pareció molestarle - ¿Eres tu Lamorak verdad? Les he visto durante sus prácticas, son realmente muy buenos.

- No sabe cuánto nos alaga el escucharle decir eso – contestó Lancelot.

- De hecho, quisiera decirle que. . .

- Pero lo que el príncipe quería decirles ya no fue escuchado debido a la escandalosa aparición de un hombre ya entrado en años por el pasillo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que del mismísimo director de la preparatoria Camelot.

- ¿Ese hombre, es el director? – preguntó Blanca Nieves.

- Si – contestó Gawain, ¿Qué no leíste el párrafo anterior?

- ¿Leer que cosa? – pregunto la niña – De todas formas, creo que debería ir a presentarme con el para agradecerle el que me permitiera estudiar en una escuela tan prestigiosa como esta.

- Yo pienso que lo único que quieres es ir a molestarle – dijo Percival, no pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa de diversión.

- ¡Dios! Percival, me ofendes, ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí, cariño? ¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí? – Percival se le quedó viendo con las cejas alzadas y la niña terminó por ceder – de acuerdo, tal vez sea cierto.

- Es lo mismo que te ocurre con Lancelot – reflexionó Tristán.

- ¡Sí! Es que Lancelot tiene tan poca paciencia y se le pone la cara toda roja cuando se enfada.

- De acuerdo, pero más te vale no fastidiarla con el director, ya de por si nos odia, no queremos que te juzgue solo porque seas nuestra amiga.

- ¡Blanca Nieves! Justo a la chica que estaba buscando – saludó el director y después reparó en su hijo – Hola Arturo.

- Hola padre – saludó secamente.

- ¡Director Pendragon! ¡Es un gusto conocedle!

- El gusto es mío, por el contrario, espero que ahora que inicias cursos en la Preparatoria Camelot disfrutes de tu estadía.

- No dude en que lo haré.

- Por cierto, creo que hay una persona a la que le daría un gran gusto de verte – mencionó con cierto misterio.

- Si se refiere a su hijo, ya lo acabo de conocer, además de que ya tengo novio, asi que espero que Arturo no intente nada extraño – en ese momento Arturo enrojeció al completo.

- Descuida, no se trata de eso, estoy hablando de. . . bueno, creo que una vez que lo veas lo entenderás.

El director, que hasta ese momento había estado parado frente a la entrada de uno de los salones se hizo a un lado, y cuando la puerta se abrió, dejo ver a una mujer de aspecto joven y radiante que era bastante parecida a Blanca Nieves.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó la princesa antes de correr hacia su madre y echarle los brazos al cuello, la había reconocido al instante debido a que toda su niñez había estado colgado el cuadro con la pintura de su madre en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

- ¿Cómo estas mi niña? Has crecido tanto, estoy tan orgullosa de ti – le expresó la madre mientras Blanca Nieves sollozaba en su pecho y Gawain y Dagonet lloraban a lágrima viva conmovidos por el encuentro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mamá? Papá me dijo que te habías ido muy lejos.

- Si, lo había hecho, pero volví hace un tiempo y pues. . . me volví a casar.

- ¿¡Te volviste a casar! – chilló Blanca Nieves - ¿Con quién?

- Pues con el director de tu nueva escuela-

- ¿Qué hizo qué? – exclamaron los caballeros totalmente sorprendidos, inclusive Arturo, que se había sentido apartado hasta ese momento, soltó un grito de terror.

- Esperen un segundo, papá, ¿Te casaste? ¿Y no me avistaste? ¿Ni me invitaste a la boda? – fue lo que preguntó el rubio, mientras sus dos acompañantes le tomaban de los brazos para evitar que cayera de la impresión.

- ¡Oh, sí! Fue cuando te fuiste de visita con tu tío Edmund – le recordó el director, pero Arturo le siguió viendo receloso.

- Yo nunca fui de visita con mi tío Edmund, pero, entonces esa chica de ahí es mí. . .

- Tú hermana, exactamente – sonrió el director Uther.

- ¡Estoy tan emocionada con esto! ¡Después de tantos años de ser hija única al fin tendré un hermano! Claro un hermanastro, y de un matrimonio aún no reconocido por mi, claramente – Blanca Nieves se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la difícil, mientras los caballeros negaban con la cabeza – de todas formas pienso que es emocionante, ¿Tu no Arturo?

- Vaya, ¿No te quejabas hace un momento de que tu padre no te decía nada de sus planes? – habló el joven pelinegro que acompañaba a el príncipe.

- Cállate Merlín, no necesito de tu apoyo – le dijo Arturo molesto.

- Solo decía.

- No tienes que comportarte de forma tan agresiva con él Arturo, no tiene la culpa de que tu padre no te tome en cuenta para las cosas importantes.

- Morgana, ¿De qué lado estás?

- Del que me convenga, obviamente, de todas formas te he dicho que no te la lleves contra nosotros cada que tu padre hace algo que no te agrada.

- No lo has dicho, no realmente.

- Eres un necio – dijeron ambos pelinegros con una cara de fastidio tal que ni Percival la superaba.

- Vaya, nuevo semestre, nuevas cosas por descubrir – dijo Lancelot impresionado, mientras observaba a Blanca Nieves abrazar efusivamente a Arturo.

- De todas formas, dejando eso de lado ya que no resulta realmente importante. . . – dijo, tratando de herir lo más posible a su padre, quien ahora estaba llorando en el hombro de su nueva esposa – de verdad les digo que me interesa que se unan a la mesa redonda, son muy hábiles en batalla y necesitamos gente como ustedes.

- Oye Arturo, no creo que deberías hacer un ofrecimiento así – le dijo su amigo.

- Merlín, vos no entiendes ¿Verdad?, es mi consejo, yo sé quiénes serán miembros y quiénes no.

- ¿Por eso yo no soy miembro de tu consejo? – le preguntó Merlín algo molesto.

- Exacto, no tienes aptitudes Merlín, pero eres un gran mago y mi mejor amigo.

- Esperad hijo, no puedes unidlos a la mesa redonda sin mi consentimiento – dijo el rey Uther habiéndose recuperado del golpe emocional que su hijo le había dado.

- Lo siento padre lo he hecho, y no puedes hacer nada contra eso – dijo mientras se alejaba – nos vemos hermanita – dijo a Blanca Nieves revolviéndole el cabello y después volteó a ver a los caballeros – espero verlos hoy después de clases.

- ¡Hijo espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso, soy el director! ¡Y tú debes obedecerme! – gritaba Uther autoritariamente mientras caminaba detrás de su hijo.

- ¡Oh la preparatoria! Realmente se ve tan interesante como se escucha.

- Si, y date cuenta que este es un día aburrido comparado con los otros en los que Dagonet siempre nos mete en problemas – observó Percival.

- ¡Oh Percival! Yo sabía que te divertías pasando tu tiempo conmigo y haciendo bromas a los demás – dijo Dagonet lanzándose hacia Percival rodeado de flores y brillos (cortesía de los hechiceros del aula catorce).

- Ni lo sueñes, aléjate de mí – le espetó el de ojos violeta lanzándole un puñetazo.

- Percival, tu amor es tan hiriente como siempre – se quejó Dagonet mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos, sobándose la parte afectada.

- Dagonet deja de jugar y levántate – le reprendió Lancelot – ahora tenemos que ir y buscar a Sir Lucas para reportarle nuestro cambio al consejo de la mesa redonda, ¿Alguien ha visto a Lamorak? – preguntó después de haber volteado la cabeza en todas direcciones.

- Está tirado por allá tratando de recuperar algunas horas de sueño antes de la clase de Letras – informó Gawain apuntando a un rincón detrás de unas plantas donde se ocultaba Lamorak.

- Ese holgazán – dijo el de ojos negros entre dientes antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él con paso furioso - ¡Lamorak! ¡Espabila! La escuela no es para venir a dormir, levántate de una buena vez y camina – gritaba mientras le propinaba sendos pisotones.

- Lo siento Lancelot, eso ya no te funcionará, a lo largo de los años me he hecho inmune a tus agresiones físicas – le dijo el rubio entre bostezo y bostezo, tan solo observándolo con un ojo entreabierto.

- ¡Lamorak! – volvió a exclamar Lancelot, ahora tirando de él para tratar de levantarle - ¿Qué nadie piensa ayudarme?

- Bueno, creemos que hasta ahora lo estás haciendo muy bien, para que interferir – comentó Gawain, siendo apoyado en silencio por Tristán.

- ¡Dejen de hacerse los tontos y ayúdenme!

- Como digas _jefe_ – exclamaron ambos sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Se supone que eso es normal? – preguntó una vocecita detrás de Blanca Nieves y el resto de los que observaban a Lancelot arrastrar a Lamorak por el pasillo – nadie mencionó nada de esto.

- Bueno, nadie te dijo nada de esto porque esos chicos en si no son normales, pero no te les acerques mucho cariño, podrías terminar como ellos.

- ¡Oh Audé! Pero si se trata de ti y tus comentarios agresivos – le dijo Dagonet – ¿Quién es la linda chica que te acompaña? – preguntó después, reparando en la chica que acompañaba a Audé.

- Se trata de Juliette, es nueva, igual que. . . ¡Blanca Nieves! – exclamó emocionada dándole un fuerte abrazo a la princesa de azabaches cabellos – estoy muy emocionada de que hayas entrado a estudiar a Camelot, ya sabes, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas.

- ¡Yo también estoy muy emocionada!

- Entonces Audé, ¿Juliette también acaba de matricularse? – preguntó Galahad, con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es fantástico, de verdad – exclamó Richard.

- Así es, entró en la especialidad de. . .

- Entonces linda, ¿Te habían dicho antes que tienes unos hermosos ojos? – habló el de cabello azul, pasando de Audé.

- Si, lo había escuchado, pero nunca de un chico tan apuesto – le contestó la chica de orbes color chocolate; Juliette.

- Me llamo Dagonet – se presentó tomando la mano de la chica y besando su dorso – un gusto en conocerte.

- ¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres Dagonet? Deja de flirtear con Juliette, ella no se lía con sujetos como tú – dijo la joven gatita de azules ojos.

- ¿Quisieras que te acompañe a tu clase? – preguntó Dagonet, ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica, quien aceptó gustosa y comenzó a caminar con él.

- No te esfuerces mucho Audé, después de todo se trata de Dagonet – le consoló Richard.

- Exactamente eso es lo que me preocupa – dijo dando un largo suspiro.

- Ya, no te preocupes, no creo que sea tan malo – dijo Galahad, secundado por Blanca Nieves.

- De todas formas, ¿Dónde está Renan? Siempre estás con él – preguntó Percival.

- Yo que sé, ahora estoy muy enojada como para preocuparme por eso. ¡Aarrrgg! ¡Ya no importa! ¡Me voy! – dijo la gatita antes de irse dando pisotones por el pasillo.

Al terminar las clases del primer día, Blanca Nieves se había reencontrado con su madre y tenía una nueva familia de la que no estaba enterada; Dagonet había conseguido una cita con la chica nueva – y no me refiero a Blanca Nieves –, tres llamadas de atención, cinco castigos y un citatorio; mientras que Lancelot, Lamorak y Tristán estaban verdaderamente felices por haber conseguido un lugar en la mesa redonda.

- Realmente no puedo creer que Arturo nos haya dado lugar en el consejo – gritaba el joven de rojos mechones mientras sonreía.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, sobre todo teniéndolo a él – dijo Percival y luego hizo un ademán con la mano indicando a Dagonet.

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si este primer día de clases no hice nada! – se defendió.

- Pues yo no puedo creer que hayan servido brochetas de carne otra vez, pensé que no volverían a prepararlas debido a lo que ocurrió en acuella ocasión.

- Eso fue memorable – rió el peliazulado – concuerdo contigo Gawain.

- De todas formas, ¿Dónde estabas Percival? Tardaste en llegar – inquirió la princesa, picándole las costillas al de orbes violetas y mirándole de forma picara.

- Solo estaba buscando algo para una persona – le respondió sin más.

- ¿Para una persona? ¿Quién? ¿Qué buscabas? ¿Le conozco? – comenzó a bombardearle con preguntas.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – preguntó, metiendo una mano a su morral.

- ¡Claro que quiero saberlo!

- Vamos Blanca Nieves, no insistas tanto, el no te lo dirá – le aconsejó Lamorak.

- Se lo voy a decir, después de todo no tengo porque ocultarlo.

Percival ahora sostenía un ramo de flores entre sus níveos dedos frente a Blanca Nieves, ella las tomó con delicadeza y las acercó a su rostro para poder aspirar su aroma; Percival no solía tener este tipo de gestos con nadie, y le resultaba verdaderamente extraño que lo hiciera ahora, pero lo comprendió cuando el pelinegro le miró a los ojos.

- Espero que ahora si puedas ser realmente feliz – le dijo apartando la mirada y tratando de ocultar su rubor de ella.

Blanca Nieves no pudo soportarlo más, estaba conmovida porque alguien como Percival le dijera algo así que saltó directo hacia él para abrazarlo y, aunque terminaron cayendo al suelo no le soltó en ningún momento, en ese momento era verdaderamente feliz.

- Muchas gracias Percival, eres una gran persona, aunque te esfuerces en demostrar lo contrario – le dijo.

- No es nada.

- Vaya Percival, yo que tu tendría más cuidado, digo, así tumbado en el pasto con la novia de alguien más. . .no das una buena impresión, sobre todo porque ese alguien más esta a un lado tuyo – comentó Lancelot burlón mientras apuntaba a Richard quien observaba todo con una ceja en alto.

- Lo-lo siento Richard – se disculpó torpemente.

- No, no importa, porque Richard, no es celoso, ¿Verdad que no? – preguntó la princesa poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

- No creo que lo sea, aún así deberían levantarse tu y Percival o no llegaremos a tiempo a casa, recuerda que tu padre dijo que te quería antes de que cayera la noche – informó Galahad tendiéndole una mano a Blanca Nieves, quien aceptó de buen grado y se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda.

Cuando la princesa hubo estado lista de nuevo todos reanudaron su caminata. Blanca Nieves y Richard se quedaron un poco rezagados, pero nadie tenía ganas de objetar nada o de meterse con los novios; estaban todos verdaderamente emocionados, unos por su reciente ingreso a la mesa redonda, otros porque habían obtenido una cita o simplemente porque había sido un gran día. Como fuese, la princesa se había quedado pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Percival, y no tardó en externar sus dudas a Richard.

- ¿Richard, tú crees que verdaderamente haya un _felices por siempre_ para mí? – le preguntó, apretando la mano de él entre la suya.

- No lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, la vida aún nos tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas.

- Eso es cierto.

- Lo que puedo decirte es que en estos momentos si me siento verdaderamente feliz – el castaño nuevamente se había perdido en los ojos de la princesa, como siempre que hacía al mirarla.

- ¿Sabes algo? Yo también pienso igual – le dijo la princesa.

Blanca Nieves se paró en puntas para poder alcanzar a Richard y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, después, ambos siguieron caminando tranquilamente en dirección a las montañas, hacia la pequeña casa de los siete caballeros, donde la princesa había aprendido una gran cantidad de cosas, y donde había pasado muy gratos momentos, y también donde, seguramente, seguiría disfrutando en compañía de todos sus amigos por mucho tiempo más.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Awww. . .<em>

_vez que si tuviste tu momento Percival?_

_Percival: hum. . ._

_ja ja ja estas sonrojado. . . ._

_de todas formas, esto ya ha acabado_

_que tristeza que me dá xD_

_la verdad no tanta, estoy muy encariñada con esta historia_

_pero sigo pensando que aún hay que arreglarla_

_resulta que comenzé a escribirla hace ya un tiempo y pues no la edité nunca_

_agregué el último capítulo, eso sí_

_tal vez haya algunas diferencias entre la forma de escribir de este y otros, pero eso si ya lo lo se_

_de todas formas, espero nos leamos pronto_

_esto ha sido todo de mi parte_

_ahora solo me queda algo que decir. . ._

_Gracias._

_¿Reviews? ^^_


End file.
